One Piece: The Genderbended Saga
by joshuasumter951
Summary: High jinx on the high seas—genderbend style! These are the tales of the adventures—and misadventures—of the gender-swapped versions of the swashbuckling crew, the Straw Hat Pirates, consist of Monkey D. Rafi, Roronoa Zora, Nabi, Usoppe, Vinsmoke Sandi, Toni Toni Choppie, Nico Robert, Frankie, and Brooke, in their epic quest to find One Piece, the greatest treasure in the world...
1. Dramatis Personae

**The following is a retelling of the entire** _ **One Piece**_ **saga—this time, it's genderbended! Contains some changes to the story and dialogues, comedic writings, and character art designs by Eiichiro Oda, various artists and DeviantART users, etc., etc.**

 **Viewer/Reader Discretion is advised.** **Please support the whole, entire story.**

 **Based on the manga and anime series, _One Piece,_ by Eiichiro Oda. Also, _One Piece_ is owned by FUNimation and Eiichiro Oda.**

* * *

 **DRAMATIS PERSONAE**

 **THE STRAW HAT PIRATES**

 **Monkey D. Rafi** – The gender-swapped version of Monkey D. Luffy.  
Captain of the Straw Hat Pirates. She fights with Haki and Gum Gum abilities and seeks to become Queen of the Pirates with the help of her allies. She's also deeply in love with Boa Hank, the Pirate Emperor and one of the Royal Seven Warlords of the Sea. **(Character Art by italianinjartist (Before Timeskip)** and **Mizuffy (After Timeskip))**

 **Roronoa Zora** – The gender-swapped version of Roronoa Zoro.  
First mate and Fighter of the Straw Hat Pirates and former bounty hunter who uses the Triple-Sword Style. She aspires to be the world's greatest swordswoman. She grows even stronger after training with Laura Mihawk, a swordswoman she hopes to defeat someday! **(Character Art by italianinjartist (Before Timeskip)** and **Mizuffy (After Timeskip))**

 **Namikou (Nabi)** – The gender-swapped version of Nami.  
Navigator of the Straw hat Pirates and former thief who specializes in robbing pirates. He hates pirates at first, but Rafi convinced him to be her navigator. He studies the science of weather to prepare for whatever can throw at him and his friends. **(Character Art by italianinjartist (Before Timeskip)** and **Kaschura (After Timeskip))**

 **Usoppe** – The gender-swapped version of Usopp.  
Sniper of the Straw Hat Pirates and village girl with a talent of telling tall tales. Her mom was a member of Shakira's crew. She toys with opponents with the help of Pop Green, a mysterious seed she got on the Boin Archipelago. **(Character Art by italianinjartist (Before Timeskip)** and **Kaschura (After Timeskip))**

 **Vinsmoke Sandi** – The gender-swapped version of Sanji.  
A bighearted cook of the Straw Hat Pirates (and a Manizer) whose dream is to find the legendary sea, the All Blue. Despite suffering trauma in the process, she learns Cook strike recipes and grows in strength. **(Character Art by italianinjartist (Before Timeskip)** and **Mizuffy (After Timeskip))**

 **Toni Toni Choppie** – The gender-swapped version of Tony Tony Chopper.  
A blue-nosed girl reindeer and ship's doctor. She studies medicine and improved her transformation powers. **(Character Art by persephohi (Before Timeskip)** and **Kaschura (After Timeskip))**

 **Nico Robert** – The gender-swapped version of Nico Robin.  
Archeologist of the Straw Hat Pirates and a handsome man in search of the Ponegliff on which true history is recorded. Possessing the powers of the Flower-Flower Fruit, he was the sole survivor of the Ohara Incident. **(Character Art by persephohi (Before Timeskip)** and **Kaschura (After Timeskip))**

 **Frankie** – The gender-swapped version of Franky.  
Softhearted female cyborg and talented shipwright of the Straw Hat Pirates. She works to further enhance her own body at Vegapunk's lab. So, beware of her new weapons. **(Character Art by italianinjartist (Before Timeskip)** and **jazzido (After Timeskip))**

 **Brooke** – The gender-swapped version of Brook.  
A female skeleton/human warrior with an afro and a musician of the Straw Hat Pirates. With the powers of the Revive-Revive Fruit, she's the Soul Queen able to sing music with power of souls. **(Character Art by persephohi** **(Before Timeskip), Mizuffy** and **DuskChant (After Timeskip))**

* * *

 **FRIENDS AND FOES**

 **Rubi-Locks Shakira** – The gender-swapped version Red-Haired Shanks.  
Captain of the Rubilocks Pirates and one of the Four Empresses. Rafi's role model and the owner of her straw hat. She gives Rafi her straw hat and also brought the Ultimate War to a close. **(Character Art by minhquach94)**

 **Edison "Whitebraid" Newgate** – The gender-swapped version of Edward "Whitebeard" Newgate.  
Captain of the Whitebraid Pirates and former member of the Four Empresses. She died heroically while fighting Alice's sake in the Battle of Marineford. **(Character Art by Exerionz)**

 **Marshall D. "Blackbraid"** **Tia** – The gender-swapped version of Marshall D. "Blackbeard" Teach.  
One of the Four Empresses and Captain of the Blackbraid Pirates. A wicked woman who possesses the powers of the Dark-Dark Fruit. She killed Whitebraid and stole her powers. **(Character Art by minhquach94)**

 **"Beast Queen" Kaida** – The gender-swapped version of Kaido.  
One of the Four Empresses. **(Character Art by minhquach94)** ( **Mentioned)**

 **Charlotte "Big Dad" Wendell** – The gender-swapped version of Big Mom.  
One of the Four Empresses. **(Character Art by minhquach94) (Mentioned)**

 **Sally Rayleigh** – The gender-swapped version of Silvers Rayleigh.  
Former first mate of the Roger Pirates and the Pirate Queen's right-hand woman.

 **Portgas D. Alice** – The gender-swapped version of Portgas D. Ace.  
Adopted older sister of Rafi who shared sake with her and Saba. She died protecting Rafi at the Battle of Marineford two years earlier. **(Character Art by sage666)**

 **Saba** – The gender-swapped version of Sabo.  
Another sister of Rafi who shared shake with her and Alice. Chief of Staff of the revolutionary army. She joined forces with Rafi and the Straw Hat Pirates in Dressrosa. **(Character Art by punkeduppirate)**

 **Lady Crocodile** – The gender-swapped version of Sir Crocodile.  
Formerly one of the Royal Seven Warlords of the Seas. Possesses the powers of the Sand-Sand Fruit. She was once defeated by the Straw Hat Pirates in Alabasta, she then fights alongside Rafi at Marineford. **(Character Art by Eiichiro Oda)**

 **Boa Hank** – The gender-swapped version of Boa Hancock.  
Emperor of Handsome Lily and captain of Kujin Pirates. One of the Royal Seven Warlords of the Sea. Known as the 'Pirate Emperor'. He uses the Love-Love Fruit to turn folks to stone. He's deeply in love with Rafi. **(Character Art by italianinjartist)**

 **Laura 'Hawk-Eyes' Mihawk** – The gender-swapped version of Dracule 'Hawk-Eyes' Mihawk.  
The world's greatest swordswoman and one of the Royal Seven Warlords of the Sea. Her Black Sword Yoru is one of the 12 Supreme Grade Swords. **(Character Art by Eiichiro Oda)**

 **Donquixote Doflamenko** – The gender-swapped version of Donquixote Doflamingo.  
One of the Royal Seven Warlords of the Sea and the queen of Dressrosa. She uses the powers of the String-String Fruit. She is an underground broker who goes by the nickname of 'Joker'. **(Character Art by italianinjartist)**

 **Jinbei** – The gender-swapped version of Jimbei.  
Whale shark fish woman and formerly one of the Royal Seven Warlords of the Sea. A righteous leader skilled in the art of Fishman Karate, she is one of the select number of Fishmen able to speak with fish. **(Character Art by Tadjah and yang)**

 **Rob Lucy** – The gender-swapped version of Rob Lucci.  
Former CP9 Intelligence Officer. She and the other assassins are blamed for the fall of Enies Lobby and become fugitives of the World Government. **(Character Art by italianinjartist)**

 **Bartholomew Orsa** – The gender-swapped of Bartholomew Kuma.  
One of the Royal Seven Warlords of the Sea. Known as the "Tyrant". But she's secretly a member of the revolutionary army and saved the Straw Hat Pirates during their battle on the Sabaody Archipelago. **(Character Art by italianinjartist)**

 **Enel** – The gender-swapped version of Eneru.  
Former Goddess of Skypedia with the powers of the Rumble-Rumble Fruit. **(Character Art by LordShmeckie)**

 **Aokija** – The gender-swapped version of Aokiji (Kuzan).  
Former admiral of Marine HQ, she uses the powers of the Chill-Chill Fruit. She was nominated for Fleet Admiral after the Ultimate War but decides to leave the marines after losing to Akaina in battle. **(Character Art by Akadirgun)**

 **Akaina** – The gender-swapped version of Akainu (Sakazuki).  
Fleet Admiral Marine HQ. She has Magma-Magma Fruit powers. She even killed Rafi's sister, Alice, and defeated Aokija in a heated battle to obtain the rank of Fleet Admiral. **(Character Art by Akadirgun)**

 **Kizara** – The gender-swapped version of Kizaru (Borsalino).  
Admiral of Marine HQ. With her Glint-Glint Fruit powers, she moves and attacks at speeds that are impossible for ordinary individuals to contend with. **(Character Art by Akadirgun)**

 **Senga** **–** The gender-swapped version of Sengoku.  
Former Fleet admiral of Marine HQ. She later resigned two years after the Battle of Marineford.

 **Fujitori** – The gender-swapped version of Fujitora  
An admiral of the Marines. A blind swordswoman. The newly-appointed Admiral after Aokija's departure. **(Pronounciation:** Fuji·Tori **)**

 **Viviane** – The gender-swapped version of Nefeltari Vivi.  
Prince of Alabasta Kingdom. In order to uncover the plot by Lady Crocodile and Baroque Works to take over the kingdom, he left it behind and infiltrated the organization. He then later joins forces with Rafi and the Straw Hat Pirates.

 **Evanko** – The gender-swapped version of Ivankov.  
The 'King' of Kamabakka Kingdom from Peachy Island. A commander of the Revolutionary army. She's known as a "Miracle Person". She has the powers of the Horm-Horm Fruit to control hormones at will.

 **Monkey D. Grace** – The gender-swapped version of Monkey D. Garp.  
Vice Admiral in the Marines. Rafi's grandmother, and mother of the revolutionary leader, Daniella. A legendary heroine who once fought with the Pirate Queen.

 **Monkey D. Daniella** – The gender-swapped version of Monkey D. Dragon.  
Leader of the revolutionary army. Rafi's mother, and daughter of Vice Admiral of the Marines, Monkey D. Grace.

 **Gena Moria** **–** The gender-swapped version of Gecko Moria.  
One of the Seven Warlords of the Sea. In charge of the mysterious island, Thriller Bark. Stealing shadows and controlling zombies.

 **Pero Noah** – The gender-swapped version of Pernoa.  
'Ghost Prince' and subordinate of Gena Moria. A Ghost Human of the Hollow-Hollow Fruit. He can bring spirits to life and his ghost clones hollow out people's hearts.

 **Ms. Two Bon Clay** – The gender-swapped version of Mr. Two Bon Clay.  
Agent of the criminal organization, Baroque Works. Friend of Rafi and the Straw Hats. Using the powers of the Clone-Clone Fruit, she can memorize the features of anyone she touches. **(Character Art by italianinjartist)**

 **Trafalgar D. Lauren** – The gender-swapped version of Trafalgar D. Law.  
Captain of the Hearts Pirates and one of the Royal Seven Warlords of the Sea. She's a nurse who uses the powers of the Op-Op Fruit to control people and things in her vicinity. **(Character Art by xairylle and Eiichiro Oda)**

 **Bugsy** – The gender-swapped version of Buggy.  
One of the Royal Seven Warlords of the Sea and leader of the Pirate Dispatch Organization. She has the powers of the Chop-Chop Fruit and was once close to Shakira.

 **Cory** – The gender-swapped version of Coby.  
A girl who dreams of being a Marine and the first friend Rafi makes on her journey. Inspired by Rafi's determination, she joined the Marine. Eventually, Cory masters the Six Powers skill Shave and begins using Color of Observation Haki. After two years, she became captain in the Marine.

 **Tadashi** – The gender-swapped version of Tashigi.  
A Marine officer serving under Vice Admiral Smokey who holds a grudge against Zora.  
While adept at sword fighting, he is unusually clumsy. By coincidence, he bears a striking resemblance to Kurin, Zora's deceased childhood friend, something she is uncomfortable with.

 **Smokey** – The gender-swapped version of Smoker.  
A naval officer and cigar enthusiast, keeping plenty of cigars strapped to the left side of her jacket while smoking two lit ones. The power of the Plume-Plume Fruit allows her to manipulate, create, control, and transform into smoke. She had changed her affiliation to the G-5 Base in the New World.

* * *

 **OTHERS**

 **Morgana** – The gender-swapped version of Morgan.  
Captain in the Marines who ruled a town called Shells Town.

 **Kyle** – The gender-swapped version of Kaya.  
A sickly orphan boy who Usoppe cheers up.

 **Kura** – The gender-swapped version of Kuro.  
A woman who looked like a pirate. Captain of the Thousand Plans.

 **Zevi** – The gender-swapped version Zeff.  
Baratie's owner and head chef. Former captain of a ship of pirate cooks.

 **Donnie Krieg** – The gender-swapped version of Don Krieg.  
The woman who commanded the strongest pirate fleet in the East Blue.

 **Arla** – The gender-swapped version of Arlong.  
Capt. of the Arla Pirates, a fishwoman who hated humans. She even takes over Nabi's hometown, Coco Village, but was defeated by the Straw Hats. Her will was carried by Hodi on Fishman Island.

 **Capt. Alvin** – The gender-swapped version of Alvida.  
The arrogant pirate who bullied Cory but was handsomely transformed by eating a Devil Fruit.

 **Wava** – The gender-swapped version of Wapol.  
The evil queen who fled the country of Drum Island and the Drum Kingdom. She also taken away the doctors who lived there.

 **Dr. Kurtis** – The gender-swapped version of Dr. Kureha.  
The only doctor left who lived in a castle in the Drum Rockies. He treated Choppie with love and respect, just like her previous caretaker, Dr. Hillary.

 **Dr. Hillary** – The gender-swapped version of Dr. Hiluluk.  
The doctor who had treated Choppie like her daughter when she took her in but had a fatal disease. She dedicated her life to research to treat her country's people, but she died when she was caught in Wava's "Doctor Hunt"

 **Monty Blanc Cristabell** – The gender-swapped version of Monte Blanc Cricket.  
Descendant of Monty Blanc Nolan, who lied about seeing a city of gold and was executed. Her story was made into a picture book, "Nolan the Liar". Now Cristabell searches for the city of gold to clear her ancestor's name.

 **Camilo** – the gender-swapped version of Camie.  
Friend of the Straw Hats from Fishman Island, along with his female starfish friend, Patina.

 **Patina** – The gender-swapped version of Pappagu.  
Camilo's starfish friend and ally of the Straw Hats.

 **Harley** \- The gender-swapped version of Hatchan.  
An ex-Arla Pirate and current friend of the Straw Hat Pirates.

 **Glover (Grandpa Nylan)** – The gender-swapped version of Gloriosa (Grandma Nyon)  
Former emperor of Handsome Lily.

 **Hodi** – The gender-swapped version of Hody Jones.  
Captain of the New Fish-Man Pirates, a troublesome group who hated humans and wanted Fishmen to rule the world. Carried the will of Arla. She made her move to start a rebellion in the Ryugu Kingdom and create a whole new country.

 **Bella** – The gender-swapped version of Bellamy.  
A pirate from the outlaw town called Mock Town. She had stolen some gold from Cristabell.

 **Ms. Ice** – The gender-swapped version of Iceburg.  
The mayor of Water 7.

 **Sabra** – The gender-swapped version of Spandam.  
Leader of CP9 (Cipher Pol No. 9).

 **Meghan** – The gender-swapped version of Magellan.  
Prison warden of Impel Down and user of the Venom-Venom Fruit.

* * *

 **THE RYUGU KINGDOM**

 **Prince Shirahoshi** – The gender-swapped version of Princess Shirahoshi.  
Prince of the Ryugu Kingdom, along with his three sisters.

 **Queen Nephele** – The gender-swapped version of King Neptune the Sea God.  
Queen of the Rygugu Kingdom, who invites the Straw hats to her palace.

 **King Otohime (Otto)** – The gender-swapped version of Queen Otohime.  
The late King of the Ryugu Kingdom, who longed for reconciliation with humans. But was killed by Hodi who set up the human as the murderer.

 **Princess Furiosha** – The gender-swapped version of Prince Fukaboshi.  
Eldest of Nephele's Three Daughters.

 **Princess Manami** – The gender-swapped version of Prince Manboshi.  
Youngest of Nephele's Three Daughters.

 **Princess Rylie** – The gender-swapped version of Prince Ryuboshi.  
Second of Nephele's Three Daughters.

* * *

 **PUNK HAZARD**

 **Celcia Clown** – The gender-swapped version of Caesar Clown.  
A scientist who'd been developing weapons on the island of Punk Hazard.

 **Verga** – The gender-swapped version of Vergo.  
Head of G-5 and a pirate who followed Doflamenko and helped Celcia.

 **Monte** – The gender-swapped version of Monet the Harpy.  
A bird with a manly human face.


	2. Prologue

Gol D. "Gold" Rogette, the Pirate Queen, who once had the entire world in her hands. They say her dying words inspired many to take to the sea.

It was a time when countless pirates and brigands across the world staked their lives fighting over the fabled treasure left by the Pirate Queen herself, the legendary One Piece. It was the Great Age of Pirates!

One year ago, at a small harbor village, a pirate ship was ready to sail for the Grand Line. It belonged to the Rubi-Locks Pirates and their captain was a woman named 'Rubi-Locks' Shakira.

A little girl named Monkey D. Rafi said to Shakira, "I won't ask you to take me with you. I'm gonna be a pirate myself."

"Really? As if you become one," Shakira replied.

"Yes I can!" Rafi shouted. "I'll gather a crew that's even bigger and better than ever! And then we'll find the world's greatest treasure! I'll become Queen of the Pirates."

"So...you'll do that? Well then...," Shakira replied as she gave Rafi her straw hat, "I want you to keep it. It might suit you well. Mind give it back to me someday...once you become a great pirate!"

And so, that girl's adventure began 10 years later...

* * *

 **10 years later...**

"A great weather for sailing," Rafi said. "First, I've gotta gather a crew...at least ten people. All right, here I go! I'm gonna be Queen of the pirates!"

And so, Monkey D. Rafi set sail from her home village to fulfill her promise to the great pirate, Rubilocks Shakira, who she met when she was a child, and to realize her dream of becoming the Pirate Queen someday.

But no sooner had she set out then her ship was sunk! Cast adrift and at wit's end, Rafi was saved by a girl named Cory, who'd been pressed into service on a certain manly pirate's ship.

Cory dreamed of being a Marine. inspired by Rafi's determination to become the Pirate Queen, she bravely defied the arrogant pirate. Pleased with her courage, Rafi defeated the pirate and set sail again with Cory.

Before long, they arrived at Shells Town, a town ruled by Morgana, the lady captain in the Marines. There, Roronoa Zora, a swordswoman known as the 'Pirate Huntress', had been taken prisoner. Rafi decided that she wanted strong crewmates. Ignoring Cory's pleas to stop, she headed for the turf of the Marines who had captured Zora.

"I'm looking for some people to join my crew?" Rafi explained to Zora.

"Yeah...And?" Zora replied, "You can't expect my help just because you free me."

"It's not that," Rafi tried to said, "You just got the reputation of a bad girl."

"Even if you don't free me, I'll survive on my own," Zora said. "If I can make it for about a month, they said I'll be released. I'll survive no matter what! I'm gonna do what I want to do!"

Soon, Rafi went back to Cory, who explained what she had learned about Zora.

"...So Zora was caught because she was trying to help people?" Rafi asked.

"Yes," Cory answered, "And when she did that, Captain Morgana got mad."

"Looks like Zora's public execution is in three days," one of the Marine soldiers said.

"Sad, but...going against the captain means death...," another replied.

That got Rafi jumped into action, "I'm going to get Zora to join my crew!"

"What?! No, you can't!" Cory pleaded, "If you do it, the Marines will be after you, too!"

"I'll deal with that when it happens," Rafi replied, "I'm going to go see Zora."

"But the Marines aren't the only enemy," Cory reminded her. "If you're really going after the One Piece, there'll be other piratess out there! You'll die! But...I'm gonna do it! I'll be a commissioned officer with the Marines! Thanks, Rafi. You and Zora may taught me to live my life with conviction!"

Rafi went out to get Zora to join her crew. She then happen to bring back three swords that belonged to Zora, and saved her from execution.

Zora tells Rafi that she use the Three Sword Style. Rafi was impressed.

"If you fight against the Marines with me, the government will call you a criminal," Rafi tells Zora, "Or would you rather die here?"

"You're a real devil, kid..," Zora said, intrigued. "Well, fine. If I'm gonna die, I might as well...become a pirate!"

With Morgana's defeat at the hands of Rafi, Shells Town was liberated from Morgana's rule. The town was saved because of their actions. But as they were pirates, Rafi and friends were chased out by the Marines.

Rafi tells them that Cory is not part of her crew and that she wants to be a Marine. And with that, Rafi and Zora take leave.

"That was some business," Zora said to Rafi, "Wouldn't surprise me if they saw past it."

"Cory will figure something out," Rafi replied, "I'm sure of it."

"Rafi!" Cory called out to her, "Thank you very much! I'll never forget you!"

"We'll meet again, Cory!" Rafi yelled happily.

As the two smiled, they parted ways.


	3. CH 1: East Blue

Parting ways with Cory, who had successfully enlisted in the Marines, Rafi added the swordswoman, Roronoa Zora, to her crew and together, they continued their voyage in search of the One Piece, setting sail for the Grand Line.

But the two had no navigation skills, and disaster struck again as Rafi was carried off by a bird and lost sight of Zora.

Finally, Rafi reached an unfamiliar town. There, she met Nabi, a thief who specialized in robbing pirates. Nabi had stolen a nautical chart from the crew of Bugsy the Clown and was being pursued by them.

When Rafi found out about Nabi's incredible navigation skills, she asked that he join her crew as the navigator. Nabi agreed on one condition.

The condition was that she come with him to Bugsy's lair. Rafi agreed, and Nabi guided her to a shop that had been taken over by Bugsy's crew, but…

…It was part of a surprise as Nabi tied up Rafi! Rafi can tell by his eyes that he doesn't trust pirates.

"I see you're no fan of pirates," Rafi said to Nabi as she finds herself in a cage.

"Hilarious!" Bugsy said to Nabi as she laughed. "You return the map, sold out your boss, and join another crew!"

 _Pirates are too easy to tangle with_ , Nabi thought. _Maybe getting the treasure will be easier I thought!_

But when Bugsy ordered Nabi to get rid of Rafi and swear his allegiance to her, he somehow hesitated. He began to like Rafi as a friend.

"Well, that's what you get…for going against pirates unprepared," Rafi said to Nabi.

"What do you mean?" Nabi asked, confused.

"I mean…the preparation to risk your own life," Rafi answered.

Just then, Zora, who managed to follow Rafi, appeared.

"Just how many pirates does it take for just one man," Zora sighed.

That's when a huge battle against Bugsy and her crew ensues! Bugsy even remember Shakira when she noticed Rafi wearing the straw hat.

"We're heading out for the Grand Line!" Rafi tells Nabi, "So now we're going to steal back that map! You need that map and the treasure, too, isn't that right?"

"Now hold the phone!" Nabi halted her, "I have no intention to be a pirate! But I supposed I don't have any other choice. I see you're different from the pirates that attacked my home."

"Your home?" Rafi asked, wanted to learn about Nabi's past.

Nabi decided to join forces with Rafi and Zora as they put their heads together and defeated Bugsy and her crew.

* * *

Welcoming Nabi as their navigator, Rafi and Zora left Orange Town behind and headed for the Grand Line in earnest. As they traveled in need of new crew mates and a new ship, Nabi tells the two girls his whole truth.

It turns out that Nabi was a war orphan, but had been raised in his hometown, Coco Village, by his foster father, an ex-Marine. However, those happy days changed completely when the Arla Pirates, led by a human-hating fish-woman named Arla, suddenly appeared.

Arla took heavy tithes from the villagers. When Nabi's foster father couldn't pay, she murdered him to set an example for the rest of the village.

Having lost his foster father at a young age, Nabi believed Arla's promise that she would 'set the village free for 100 million Beli' and signed on with her crew as a cartographer. Nabi decided he'd fight alone to save the village, and ever since then, he had stolen countless fortunes from other pirates.

"Now I'm just a few bits away from reaching 100 million Beli," Nabi said, finishing his story and showing the tattoo on his arm to Rafi and Zora.

"You poor sweet thing…," Rafi said, feeling sorry for Nabi with her big, sad puppy eyes. She then suggested that during the voyage, they'll drop Nabi off at Coco Village, so he can finish his goal.

A while later, they landed at Syrup Village. There, they met a village girl named Usoppe. Usoppe was the biggest storyteller and liar in the village, forever alarming and fascinating the villagers with her truths and tall tales, but she was also really a kind-hearted girl who cheered up a sick orphan boy named Kyle with her stories.

Rafi and Usoppe hit it off quite well. While talking, they happened to witness a suspicious meeting between the butler/ex-pirate and Captain Kura, a woman who looked like a pirate.

Realizing their plot to steal the fortune that Kyle's parents had left him, Rafi and the others decided to save the village. During the fight, Usoppe learned from Rafi that her mother was a member of Shakira's crew as she hopes to someday become a gallant female warrior of the sea.

After defeating Kura, Rafi and her crew received a boat from Kyle, as thanks for saving the village.

"A caravel!" Nabi said, amazed.

"The Going Merry. What a cool ship!" Rafi was amazed as well.

Just then, Usoppe showed up, carrying her bags, as she said, "Seeing you guys helped me changed my mind. I'm going to leave my home village and become a real pirate! We'll meet again someday! Take care, guys!"

"Why?" Rafi asked, smiling.

"Why?" Usoppe was confused, "I'm going to be a pirate like you, so we'll meet again sooner or later…"

"Actually…," Zora replied. "We want you to come on board."

"We're already a crew, aren't we?" Rafi smiled at Usoppe as she smiled back, "We're friends now. Oh, and by the way, I'm the captain."

With Usoppe now on their crew and equipped with a pirate vessel, the Going Merry, the group hoisted up the flag of the Straw Hat Pirates and set sail on their grand voyage.

* * *

The next port of call for Rafi and her crew was the sea restaurant, Baratie. Seeing how the restaurant is handling such problems, Rafi asked the Baratie's owner and head chef, Zevi, to work as a chore girl for a little while.

Zevi was formerly the captain of a ship of pirate cooks. She was a woman feared for her ferocious kick-fighting technique.

Vinsmoke Sandi, the assistant chef, was a member of the Vinsmoke Family and an eccentric young woman who'd inherited those fighting techniques. She used it mercilessly on anyone who disrespect good food, but always fed all those who were hungry, including pirates.

Rafi took a liking to Sandi and repeatedly invited her to join her crew while working, but she refused.

Sandi even had the hots for Nabi as she's also really a Manizer, a woman who pursues multiple casual relationships with men.

Just then, a pirate appeared at the restaurant. It was Donnie Krieg, the woman who commanded the strongest pirate fleet in the East Blue.

"What a splendid restaurant," Donnie said. "I think I'll take it!"

But just when things were getting worse, something unexpected happened: Donnie Krieg's ship had been cut as it split into two halves, and her crew fell to the sea.

As they turned around to see who it did, Zora knew immediately who it was as her eyes were widened.

"Could…could it be…?" Zora was surprised as Donnie as it was actually…

…Laura 'Hawk-Eyes' Mihawk, the greatest swordswoman in the world.

"What's your goal, girl?" Mihawk asked Zora when she looked at her.

"To be the best," Zora answered. "You got time, right? Let's duel!"

As the two swordswomen fought, Mihawk began to spoke, "That level of strength won't affect me."

"I've never seen a sword as graceful as that before…," Zora said.

It turned out that Zora set out to sea so that she could find Laura Mihawk and defeat her.

"Hey, girl…," Laura began to ask, "What's your name?"

"Roronoa Zora," Zora answered.

"It's been a while since I've seen someone so strong," Laura replied. "My name is Laura Mihawk! Let me tell you something."

As Rafi went to see her first mate in defeat, Laura Mihawk continued, "It's too soon for you to die. Roronoa, see the world, become stronger! I'll be waiting for you as long as it takes, here in the top. Train yourself and surpass this sword. Go ahead! Surpass me, Roronoa!"

"Rafi," Zora said to her. "I made you worry…If…if I don't become the strongest swordswoman in the world…you'll be disappointed…! I won't lose again! I will not lose until I have the chance to face her and become the strongest! You got a problem with that, Queen of the Pirates?!"

"Nope," Rafi laughed.

"What a good team you both are," Laura Mihawk said as she leaves. "I hope to see you two again."

As the battle continued, Nabi watched the whole thing from the Going Merry and decide to hurry back home to Coco Village.

"…They sure were a bunch of nice babes," Nabi said. "If we meet up again, I wonder if they'll let back into their crew…I just want to be free as soon as I can…Father…"

After their battle against Donnie Krieg, Rafi went up to Sandi.

"By the way, do you know the All Blue?" Sandi asked.

"No," Rafi answered.

"Seriously? It's a sea of miracles!"

Just then, Zevi came up to Rafi and tell her that her time as a chore girl are done but was glad to have her around.

Then, Zevi added, "Rafi…Could you take Sandi with you? It's her dream to go to the Grand Line."

"Wait…," Sandi halted. "I'll go. Take me with you. I'll join your crew and your quest to be the Pirate Queen. We both have dreams. Might as well chase mine…"

"You're not going to say good-bye?"

"It's fine," Sandi replied.

"Sandi," Zevi called out. "Don't catch a cold out there!"

All the chefs and cooks said goodbye to Sandi as well, "We'll miss you!"

* * *

And so, Rafi, Zora, and Usoppe added Sandi to their crew, and they all set off after Nabi, who had vanished along with the Going Merry. Soon, they arrived at his hometown, Coco Village.

As they did, Rafi saw Nabi just standing there, feeling upset and defeated.

"How did it go?" Rafi sadly asked Nabi about the 100 million Beli goal.

"It didn't go well…," Nabi answered, angrily. He then explained that he confronted Arla a while earlier about her promise…

 **A while earlier, at Arla Park in Coco Village…**

"What's your deal, Arla?!" Nabi angrily yelled at Arla, "You said you'd honor any deal made with money!"

"When did I say that?" Arla asked.

It turned out that one day, the Marines arrived at Coco Village. Bribed by Arla, they seized all of Nabi's fortune, claiming to be looking for stolen goods.

"Don't you play dumb with me!" Nabi replied, "You gave my money to the Marines…"

But Arla suddenly silenced Nabi by grabbing him by the neck, "When did I say that…? You tell me."

The villagers were enraged by this double-cross on Arla's part and finally rebelled. Refusing to listen to Nabi's pleas, they prepared for a life-and-death battle in Arla Park.

Ever since then, Nabi stood there, all alone, unable to do anything.

 **Now…**

"And that's what happened," Nabi said as he finished his story.

"You know what? It's none of my concern," Rafi replied, sadly disappointed. "This has nothing to do with me. I'll leave you alone on this island!"

"Rafi…," Nabi said to her as tears rolled in his eyes, "Please help me…"

Rafi, now feeling determined, kissed Nabi on the forehead and gave him her straw hat as she said to him and the other girls, "All right! Let's go!"

"YEAH!" Zora, Sandi, and Usoppe agreed in unison.

In order to make Nabi feel better, they challenged Arla to a climactic battle. Rafi's furious attacks destroyed Arla Park and freed Nabi and the people of Coco Village.

"Nabi!" Rafi cried out to him, "You're our friend and part of our crew!"

"…Yeah." Nabi, nodded. "It's finally over, Father…"

The villagers cheered for their freedom, "Arla Park has fallen!"

By defeating Arla and restoring the freedom of Coco Village, the Straw Hat girls officially added Nabi to their crew as navigator, bringing their number up to five.

* * *

Having defeated renowned pirates like Bugsy, Donnie Krieg, and Arla, the fame of Rafi and her crew reached as far as the Marine Headquarters, and their bounty was posted at 30 million Beli, the highest sum in all of the East Blue.

Delighted to officially become wanted pirates, Rafi and the Straw Hat Pirates made a stop at Loguetown, the town near the Grand Line where the former Pirate Queen, Gol D. Rogette, met her fate.

The crew headed out to stock up on provisions for their long voyage, but Rafi made her way toward the plaza. It was the very plaza where the Pirate Queen, Gol D. 'Gold' Rogette, passed her final moments.

"WOAH!" Rafi exclaimed as she climbed on the execution scaffold to see Gol D. Rogette's final view, "So this is what the Pirate Queen saw! And then she died!"

But that's when the handsomely transformed Alvin, the arrogant pirate who bullied Cory, and Bugsy the Clown appeared. They captured Rafi and prepare to execute her publicly.

But in the instant before what seems to be certain death, Rafi laughed, just as Gol D. Rogette did before she died.

Smokey, the White Huntress and Capt. Of Marine HQ, witness this as well, along with the Master Chief Petty Officer of Marine HQ, Tadashi.

"Here they come! Let's get outta here!" Rafi ordered her crew.

"That girl smiled while facing death…?" Smokey said, "Just like Gol D. Rogette!"

With the Plume-Plume Fruit, Smokey can make her body turn into smoke at will. Along the way, Zora finds herself face-to-face with Tadashi, who's a swordsman as well.

"Your face...," Zora said to Tadashi, "You look just like my dead childhood friend, Kurin! And to think, you would say the same things he would say!"

"You can't be serious," Tadashi replied. "You showed up in Loguetown, became a pirate, and mistaken me for your friend? You even had the Meito and the Wado Ichimonji along with you."

"I wish it wasn't you. I do, really. But—"

"But it should belong to me, Zora," said Tadashi. "You're not going to escape with this. Not from me. And why won't you finish it? Not taking me seriously in battle because I'm not stronger than you? That's ridiculous."

"Your existence makes me want to hurl," Zora scoffed.

"You know, for a minute there," Tadashi replied. "I thought you and I were getting along. But if this whole thing ever meant anything to you, prove it now."

Zora stopped a moment. Then, she shrugged and headed to catch up with her friends. "You're right," she said. "That was a long time ago. I'm not giving you the sword."

Finally, away from Loguetown, safely at sea, and with the Marines, Bugsy, and Capt. Alvin out of their hair, the Straw Hat Pirates got on the Going Merry and sailed safely. There, they see that beyond the 'guiding light' is the lighthouse signaling the entrance to the Grand Line.

"How's about having a launching ceremony for setting sail on the Grand Line?" Sandi suggested.

As they put their foot on the barrel, the Straw Hat Pirates declared their vows and dreams.

"To find the All Blue," Sandi shouted out.

"To become Queen of the Pirates," Rafi shouted as well.

"To become a great swordswoman," Zora said, determined.

"To map the whole world," Nabi said, happily.

"To become a gallant warrior of the sea," Usoppe cried.

And so, the whole Straw Hat crew shouted in unison as they prepare themselves for the next step in their journey, "Let's go! To the Grand Line!"

 **END OF CHAPTER 1**


	4. CH 2: Alabasta, Sky Island

The Straw Hat Pirates escaped from Loguetown and finally embarked for the Grand Line. Before Long, they landed on an island, where a secret society of bounty hunters, Baroque Works, awaited them.

During the fight, Rafi and her crew protected Viviane, the prince of the Alabasta Kingdom, who infiltrated Baroque Works. Touched by Viviane's determination, they decided to take him safely to the Alabasta Kingdom.

However, in the middle of their hurried voyage, Nabi was struck with a severe yet terrible fever and collapsed. Viviane decides that getting Nabi treated by a doctor is more important than continuing their voyage, and thus the crew change course and landed on the winter island, Drum Island, in search of a doctor.

* * *

Drum Island was known as a country of great physicians and doctors, until it fell into decline when the queen, Wava, fled the country to escape, believing that it was impossible to defend the kingdom against pirate attacks. And so, Drum Island became just a kingdom without a ruler.

The doctors on that island were even taken away, and the only one left was Dr. Kurtis, who lived in a castle.

Rafi and her crew overcame many obstacles in the harsh, snowy mountains as they headed for the summit, but it seemed they couldn't go any further…

After reaching the peak, Rafi and the others were saved by Dr. Kurtis and Choppie. Nabi and Sandi were treated and saved just in time.

After being healed, Nabi asked the doctor about Choppie, and Dr. Kurtis begins to tell him all about Choppie's sad past…

Toni Toni Choppie was a blue-nosed female reindeer who ate the Human-Human Fruit that turned her into a human-reindeer hybrid. Neither fully reindeer or human, she led a lonely life. The only one who took in the injured Choppie was Dr. Hilary. She treated Choppie like her own daughter but had a fatal disease. She decided her life to treat her country's people. But Hillary died when she was caught in Wava's 'Doctor Hunt'.

Choppie began to study under Dr. Kurtis, who had also treated her with love and respect, in order to follow Hillary's footsteps. However, Choppie still felt the pain of those events.

"I like her," Rafi said. "Sandi, let's get her to join our crew!"

But the invitation would be put on hold when Wava returned to take back the castle! Along the way, Choppie feel determined.

"I will become the cure-all…," Choppie said, "I'll be a nurse that can cure any disease, heal any wound!"

"This castle is MINE!" Wava shouted, "How dare you! You're stinking up my fortress! What can a lonely monster with no friends in the kingdom do?"

"I can fight, even with or without friends!" Choppie replied, "As long as I have the Doctor's flag…"

"You do got friends," Rafi shouted. "I'm your friend."

Having defeated the evil queen, Wava, and liberated Drum Island, they set sail once more, joined by their new doctor, Choppie. Dr. Kurtis gave Choppie a goodbye hug and surprised her with a giant beautiful cherry blossom tree as a surprise gift.

* * *

The crew finally landed in Alabasta with Viviane, where they entered the lair of Lady Crocodile, leader of Baroque Works. She planned to use her position as one of the Royal Seven Warlords of the Sea, privateers for the World Government, to rule the kingdom.

Caught in Lady Crocodile's trap, Rafi and her crew temporarily became her prisoners, but thanks to the efforts of Sandi and Choppie, who'd been separated from the group, they were able to escape.

However, in the meantime, Lady Crocodile's plans had come to fruition, including the Rebel and the Royal Family clashing while drawing closer to the capital of Alubarna.

Viviane and the Straw Hat Pirates raced to the capital to stop the fighting and thwart Lady Crocodile's ambitions.

As the prince does so, the rest of the group wages war against the Baroque Works agents and assassins, including Ms. 2 Bon Clay, who is the user of the Clone-Clone Fruit and their new entertaining friend. She even knew Sandi's weakness when she transformed into Nabi.

But Lady Crocodile's true purpose was to get her hands on the most destructive weapon of the ancient world, the Pluton! With it, world domination would finally be hers.

Speaking of Lady Crocodile, she was already inside the Tomb of Kings with vice president, Mr. All Sunday. They stand before the ponegylph, a stone block imbued with what they believe is information on the Pluton.

"…So, this is the Ponegylph," Lady Crocodile said, "Now, read them for me…Nico Robert."

Mr. All Sunday, whose real name is formerly Nico Robert, read them as ordered and then finally concluded, "It doesn't say anything about it…All that's written here is history."

"I see…," Lady Crocodile replied, "Too bad. You were a very handsome partner, but now I'll have to kill you."

"What?!"

"I took you to the ponegylph. Then, you give me any information on the Pluton. That was the deal," Lady Crocodile reminded him, "But in the end, you broke your promise…! I forgive you for everything, but that's because…I never trusted anyone from the start!"

Then, Lady Crocodile nearly injured Nico Robert with her hook, but when she turned around to escape, Rafi appeared.

"You…Are you still trying to get in my way?" Lady Crocodile angrily asked Rafi, "Who do you think are?!"

"I'm the one…who's going to beat you," Rafi answered.

After numerous mind-blowing battles, Lady Crocodile and the agents of Baroque Works are defeated, and the kingdom is saved. The people rejoice, and Rafi and the others were recovered from their wounds. But there's little time to rest as the Marines are hot on their trail! So, Rafi and the others bid farewell to Viviane, gave him a group hug, and set sail once more.

"I'll be staying here in Alabasta, but…," Viviane said to them. "I know we'll meet again someday! Can you call me a crewmate then?!"

"Sure," Rafi answered as she nodded. As did her crew. Then, they showed the X marks on their arms.

"No matter what happens from now on," Viviane replied. "This mark on our arms will keep us together!"

Their hearts are heavy, but they all find solace in the friendship that remains forever in their hearts.

* * *

A while later, after their escape from the Marines, everything seemed calm and cool.

"Looks like the Marine boys have quit," Zora said. "Guess they're tired of us giving them the slip."

But as she talked, the other Straw Hats didn't hear her. They grow more and more depressed, leading her to asked, "Hey, wait. What's with those hanged up looks on your faces? And what's with the pathetic groans?"

Rafi and the others answered in unison, "Viviane!"

Zora groaned, "Oh, brother… Do you really miss him that badly? Why didn't you just say so?"

"So," Rafi replied, "Any ideas? I was thinking…Fiji!"

Usoppe was surprised. "Fiji? This time of year?"

"Think of the beaches."

"Oh, sure. Beautiful," said Zora. "If you like mosquitoes."

"Think of the sun," Choppie said.

"It's monsoon season," Zora countered.

"And the women," Nabi suggested as he was fantasizing them at Fiji.

"They're cannibals, Nabi." Zora interrupted.

"Dream-wrecker!" Nabi said, being angrily interrupted.

But Zora wasn't in the mood for jokes. There was no response. "Come on now! Viviane will be fine," Zora said.

"You sure of that?"

"You and I both know Viviane made his choice to stay at his kingdom," said Zora.

Choppie stared defiantly at Zora. "So, we're letting him go?" she challenged.

"Exactly. We'll meet him again someday. We've done enough," Zora replied.

As the crew got settled down, a figure opened the door behind Zora.

"Looks like we finally left that island and escape the firing squad…," a voice appeared. "Excellent work."

Zora and the others turned around to see who it was as they were shocked and startled.

It was Nico Robert, who they still recognize as 'Mister All Sunday', and he looked much more comfortable now, not wearing his Mister All Sunday hat and white robe, but instead Nabi's clothes. Nevertheless, despite the common clothing, he still looked good.

"Here to avenge your friends? Just try it," Zora said to Robert, bracing for combat.

"What the heck are you doing here?!" Nabi was distraught.

 _It's you_ , Rafi thought. _So, you survived?!_

"Who's he?" Choppie asked, having no idea who Robert is.

"I don't know," Sandi replied, fawning over Robert's handsomeness for her eyes were full of hearts when she looked at him, "But he's…DREAMY!"

"What a guy got to do to get some relaxation around here?" Robert said, using his abilities of the Flower-Flower Fruit to disarm them. "Are you always this slow?"

"How long have you been in our ship?" Nabi asked.

"A little while," Robert answered. "These are your clothes, right? I'm borrowing them. My old ones were filled with blood stains and a big hole from Lady Crocodile's hook."

"A Baroque Works agent in my clothes?!" Nabi yelled angrily. "Just a minute, man! Who the heck do you think you are?!"

As Robert got out a lounge chair, he turned toward Rafi, and all at once, Rafi looked as if life had just turned upside down. Robert smiled as he obviously have met her before.

"Monkey D. Rafi," Robert said, knowing her. "You haven't forgotten what you did to me…, have you…?"

"Wh-What…?" Sandi cried as she got aggressive with her captain, assuming that Rafi did something reckless to the pretty boy, "Rafi! What did you do to this handsome, beautiful specimen of a man, you lousy tramp?! Tell me!"

"All stowaways must leave the ship immediately," Usoppe blared up with a megaphone.

"Why are you making stuff up?" Rafi said. "I didn't do anything to you."

"No, no…," Robert reassured Rafi, "What you did to me was kind of heroic, so don't worry about it. It's cool. As a matter of fact, take responsibility."

"Who's this man? And what is he talking about?" Choppie asked, still having no idea.

"You're not making any sense," Rafi replied. "What are you trying to say? Just what do you want me to do…?"

There was a short silence, until Robert answered, "I want…to join you. Let me join your crew."

"WWHHHAAAAATTT?!" The Straw Hat Pirates shouted in unison.

Robert explained why he should be on their crew by talking about an incident in the crumbling room in the Alabasta royal palace and how he was saved by Rafi…

 **A while earlier, at the Tomb of Kings, in the Alabasta Royal palace...**

Robert gave the Queen of Alabasta, Viviane's mother, an antidote that neutralizes the poison from Lady Crocodile's hook. Then, he tells her about his true objective: To find the real poneglyph that tells the true history about the Void Century. But 20 years of searching and Alabasta was his last lead.

"I wanted to learn the true history…and to share it with the world," Robert said.

Just then, Rafi was recovered and managed to save the two.

"No, wait," Robert halted Rafi, protesting. "Save yourself and leave me here. It's not worth it!"

"Well, I can't just leave you hanging," Rafi replied. "You can do what you want once we're outta here."

Robert's eyes were widened with amazement.

 **Now...**

"I don't know whether I want to live or die," Robert said, finishing his story. "But you made me decided to live when you saved me…That was your good deed. I have nowhere to go or no destination to return to. That's why I'm on this ship."

"I see your problems," Rafi said to Robert. "Well, then I have no choice…Welcome."

"RAFI!" The others were shocked.

"Don't worry about it," Rafi laughed. "He's not a bad guy anymore."

After some initial hesitation over his sudden allegiance, the Straw Hats welcome Robert aboard.

* * *

During the voyage, Robert became more comfortable with his fellow Straw Hat crewmates. He even let Usoppe interrogate him while Rafi and Choppie play with his powers of the Flower-Flower Fruit.

"So, you're really Nico Robert? What's your occupation?" Usoppe asked him.

"Archaeologist," Nico Robert answered, "Archaeology runs in my blood. I come from a long line of them."

"So, your family had a scientific kind of background?"

"It was back when I was 8," Nico Robert replied, telling his story, "I decided to pursue archaeology as my career. Shortly thereafter, I was wanted by the World Government. Since then, I spent 20 years hiding from the world."

"You've been alone? Ever since you were a kid?!" Usoppe asked in shocked.

"Yeah," Robert nodded, "Then I heard the calling of the sea, but there was no way for a kid like me to survive in the water. So, the only option I have was to work for various rogues. It wasn't an ideal solution, but it brought me this far. And now, here we are."

"Well, that explains why you were with Lady Crocodile," Usoppe said.

"Indeed," Robert replied. "I was just using her to the real ponegylph. But I'm also…the sole survivor of the Ohara Incident."

Robert continuously explained that 20 years ago, the same World Government that he was being wanted by had sent out Cipher Pol No. 9 (CP9), a government organization that seeks information on ancient weapons, after learning the archaeologists of Ohara were studying the poneglyphs.

CP9 wasn't satisfied by apprehending the archaeologists, so they were foolish enough to use the Buster Call. Those who weren't involved with the archeologists suffered, and all traces of life were erased from the island. Robert lost everything and so many lives were ruined.

"You see, the more I'll be with you, the more my fate will soon put you in danger," Robert said. "Because I'm facing the world and its darkness. That's why I thought about wanting to die. To save me the pain. But now, thanks to Rafi here, I'm alive and in need of your help and protection."

Usoppe and even the whole crew heard the whole thing so much that she wrote it all down.

But Robert decided to cut to the chase, "I'm good at maneuvering through obstacles to achieve a goal. I can be a great access to you and your friends."

"You sure are full of confidence," Usoppe said, then asked. "What's your specialty?"

"Rob outs and killing," Robert answered.

"RAFI!" Usoppe shouted, very scared. "My investigation has concluded that he's on the run from the World Government, needs our help and protection, and he's far too dangerous!"

But Robert distracted Rafi and Choppie by using his devil fruit powers to tickle them.

"Seriously," Nabi said. "I'm disappointed you two are pathetic. Until recently, he was a survivor of the Ohara incident and later vice president of a crime syndicate. Do you really think that a guy like him should join us and wants our help?"

Robert smiled as Nabi went up to him and continued, "You may have impressed, fooled, and won the girls, but not me. You pull anything, and I will personally deal with you myself."

"All right, I'll keep that in mind," Robert replied. Then, he pulled out a velvet bag and dumped some jewelry into Nabi's hand. "Oh, I just remember. I brought along some of Lady Crocodile's jewelry with me."

"WOW!" Nabi studied the gems. "Man, I love you, bro! You and I are going to get along just fine."

Then, Sandi popped up, serving Robert some tea and snacks while being entranced by him, "Ahh, love. So bold. The likes of which I've never seen. I'm captured by your spell, held prisoner in your eyes. I was driftwood floating at sea until you struck me like a thunderbolt igniting my soul."

"That's so sweet," Robert said.

"The love bug's bitten her again," Zora growled.

"Sandi just wants a kiss," Usoppe replied. "She's a sucker for a pucker! She was a loss cause from the start."

"Looks like you and I are the only holdouts of this ship of insanity," Zora said with a sigh.

But Usoppe didn't listen. She joined the fun with Rafi and Choppie as she was entranced by Robert's powers. Zora groaned and clenched her fists and swords as she finds herself the only one on guard.

Zora went upstairs to see the ocean view, but Robert followed her as he went to see the view, too.

"Okay, tough girl," Robert said, "You want me to leave?"

Zora forcedly answered, "No, you can stay…"

Robert smiled. That made Zora blushed a bit.

"This ship has charm," Robert said to her, "Is it always this lively?"

"Yeah, it usually is," Zora replied.

Robert turned to Nabi, "What's the forecast, navigator? Is it smooth sailing ahead?"

"The wind is calm and the weather's beautiful," Nabi answered. "There's no problem on my end, bro!"

"How would you know?" Zora replied to Nabi, "You haven't stopped gawking at that jewelry."

"Zora, you're going to have to trust me sooner or later," Robert said to her.

"Make it later," Zora said.

"Then, later it is," Robert smiled.

* * *

Later, through the thickening fog, voices began to murmur, faintly then louder.

"What is that?" Choppie asked, worried.

Just then, the sound grew louder and more mesmerizing. That's when Sandi seemed to be in a daze. She was transfixed by the Sirens.

One by one, the Straw Hats were all wandering the deck in a stupor. They were entranced, spellbound by the strange, haunting Sirens' song. Only Robert and Choppie remained immune.

"Come and get it, ladies," said Nabi, laughing, who's also in a trance as well.

Choppie and Robert worked together to keep the lovesick Straw Hats from falling overboard in pursuit of Sirens.

"They may look real, but they're not," Choppie told and yelled to the others, trying to snap them out of the Sirens' trace.

Finally, crashing through, Robert frantically steer the ship away from the Sirens. The Going Merry sailed through the obstacle and landed with a tremendous splash in the calm water of the open sea.

It was a few minutes before the Straw Hats were themselves again. Meanwhile, Robert stood at the wheel and kept the Going Merry on course.

Eventually, Nabi and the girls came out of their daze and started wandering around, trying to figure out what had just happened.

Sandi, still under the spell and thinking about the Nabi siren, just lay a big kiss on Zora by accident. But when she opened her eyes, however, she was disgusted.

Both disgusted, Zora and Sandi hit each other that sent them sprawling across the deck. The others laughed.

"Ugh…what happened?" asked Usoppe, shaking her head.

"Rafi, did you save us?" Nabi asked, confused.

"No, Robert," Rafi corrected as she noticed Robert at the wheel.

"And Choppie, too," Usoppe added.

Robert turned toward the captain and first mate with a smile, "No need to thank me."

"Well, of course we would—," Rafi began to spoke up.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Zora angrily interrupted.

Zora hesitated as Robert stared at her, "I mean, look at the ship! This railing was like hand-carved mahogany. And these moldings came all the way from Usoppe's home village. Do you have any idea what we went through to get this?"

"Are you crazy?' said Sandi, thoroughly exasperated, "He saved our lives! Including _mine_!"

"Oh, we would've been fine. We always are."

Robert couldn't believe it. Zora still refused to trust him! He sighed and went to the lounge chair to sit down in disappointment. The others watched him sympathetically.

Then, they all turned and looked at Zora. Even they were shocked by her bad manners. Rafi watched her as well.

Zora heaved an exasperated sigh. She knew she was acting like an idiot and a jerk. Finally, the tension got to be too much. She turned and stomped down to Robert as Rafi followed.

"Thank you!" Zora shouted.

"You're welcome," Robert smiled.

Rafi and Zora then turned and looked at their crewmates. They moved off quickly, feigning disinterest. Scowling, Zora looked back at Robert. She smiled, just a little.

When Zora glanced at Rafi, she went back to the scowl. "You happy now?"

"Yes, yes I am," Rafi nodded.

Zora made a disgusted sound. As she walked back, Robert looked at her. He enjoyed a silent chuckle behind her.

* * *

Later, the Going Merry dropped anchor off an island to find food and supplies. The crew hustled down the gangplank onto the beach.

Zora turned to see Robert striding down the gangplank, joining the others.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?' Zora called after him. But Robert ignored her, and Rafi followed him.

"Well, fine," said Zora. "At least take someone with you—" She was immediately drowned out a by a loud chorus from Sandi, Usoppe, and Nabi, rushing to off all kinds of assistance to Robert.

Sandi helped him step off the gangplank. "Right this way, Robert," said Sandi, with her eyes full of hearts. She was Manizing again.

"Why, thanks," Robert said, with a significant glance back at Zora. "How nice to see some women have some shred of common courtesy."

Zora shook her head in disgust and sighed heavily. He sure had them all wrapped around him – even Rafi, she thought.

Choppie started down the ramp to join the stampede to help the others.

"Not so fast," said Zora, stopping her.

"You know he's right, some food would be–"

Zora silenced her. "Just stay with the ship," she said. Then, she jumped over the rail and stomped off after the others.

Zora caught up with the others as Rafi trooped across the island with the other crewmates. "I already said thank you," Zora said grumpily. "That's what this is about, right?"

"It's about finding some food," Robert told her calmly, "If we find something good to eat, Sandi will cook it." That made Sandi sighed romantically.

"You know, you really need to be more courteous," Usoppe began to tell Zora helpfully.

The others – except for Zora – chatted happily about how Nico Robert was going to help them out on their voyage.

"Uh, this guy," said Zora irritably, "Wouldn't know how to take care of himself."

Robert turned around in surprise.

"Okay, honestly," Sandi snapped as she walked up to Zora, "you got some nerve, speaking to our archeologist like that!"

"Sandi, please," Zora replied, turning her back on her and walking away, "I've seen all the highborn girls Robert hangs out with. So, I'm the only woman he ever met."

With her shoulders bunched and her head forward, Zora started to march back to the ship, satisfied about having to put Robert in his place.

Sandi held her ground, "Why you…!"

Zora was now right in Sandi's face. "At least I'm not repressed!" she yelled.

* * *

After gathering food, the Straw Hats scrambled aboard the Going Merry.

As they follow the course set by the Log Pose, it suddenly starts pointing up to the sky, in addition to a gallon suddenly falling from the sky.

The Straw Hats, deciding that there must be islands in the sky, landed on the island of Jaya to get any information about the Sky Islands, but they couldn't pick up any clues in Mock Town, a town brimming with outlaws.

However, Nico Robert did have one piece of information. He'd heard that a descendant of Monty Blanc Nolan was named Monty Blanc Cristabell, who searched for the city of gold to clear her ancestor's name.

She encouraged Rafi's crew in finding the Sky Islands, and recognize that they were also chasing their dreams, promised to help them.

The only way to get to the Sky Islands was to ride the 'Knock Up Stream'. To do that, the Straw Hats needed to repair the Going Merry, which had been damaged by their long voyage.

With help from Monty Blanc Cristabell, the Straw Hats were able to take back Cristabell's gold from Bella, a pirate from Mock Town, and were able to use the Knock Up Stream to finally arrived safely in the Sky Islands.

The country was called Skypedia, aka the upper Yard, and it was ruled by a goddess named Enel. Enel kept the sky people in the holy land under constant surveillance.

Meanwhile, there was another power that opposed Enel. They were known as the Shandians, and they waged a constant war on Enel to take back their homeland.

Soon, however, the Straw Hats become enmeshed in a three-way battle survival with Enel and the Shandians. One by one, warriors fall before Enel's enormous power, but when Rafi enters the fray, a grueling battle ensues.

Then, after that, Rafi and the crew ring the golden bell triumphantly, thus bringing up the city of gold that Monty Blanc Cristabell had long been searching for.

* * *

After defeating Enel and leaving the Sky Islands, the Straw Hats go to find a shipwright to repair the Going Merry. The crew then encountered a strange individual on the voyage.

The woman who knew Robert was Aokija, an Admiral of the Marines. Robert seemed to be disturbed about her, and a battle ensues!

After that, Aokija even told them something, "You'll understand soon enough. Soon, you'll see that this man is more trouble than he's worth. As you may or may not know, Nico Robert has been involved in several organizations, all of which had been destroyed. You best give it up, for the good of the world."

As she leaves, however, Aokija looked at Robert, smiling. "You've become a fine man, Robert," Aokija said, teasing him. "I'm so indebted for what happened with Lady Crocodile…Take care now."

Robert sighed in relief. At least the Straw Hats were safe…for now.

 **END OF CHAPTER 2**


	5. CH 3: Water 7, Thriller Bark

The Marine Admiral, Aokija, took her leave, and the Straw Hats escaped disaster to enter the city of Water 7, the next island indicated by the Log Pose.

There, they visited the Galley-La Company of shipwrights, who worked for the mayor of the island, Ms. Ice. They hoped to commission them to repair the Going Merry, which had been work out by their rough voyages. After an inspection, however, the crew was informed that the Going Merry is critically damaged and beyond repair.

Around the same time, Robert was distracted by a mysterious voice and disappeared. While his whereabouts were still unknown, Usoppe got into a heap of trouble when a gang of dismantlers, the Franky Family, stole a huge sum of money that was meant for ship repairs from her.

Upset about this, Rafi and her crew stormed the hideout, and then broke the sad news to Usoppe. The Going Merry was a beloved comrade and had shared their good and bad times, but if the crew want to continue their journey, they'll have to find themselves a new vessel.

But after a painful deliberation, Rafi become skeptical about deciding to leave the Going Merry behind. The reason why was because the day they got the Going Merry...was the same day they welcomed and recruited Usoppe. But Usoppe felt sorry about all of this and decided to leave the crew for a while.

"...I'll do what I want with the Going Merry," Usoppe said to her friends, leaving. "But you'll be getting a new ship...and you'll be pressing forward to new seas. See you, guys...It's been fun. I'll see you later..."

The day after Usoppe decides to leave the crew was the same day that Water 7 was rocked by major news: An assassination attempt on Ms. Ice, the mayor! Robert was fingered as a suspect. The Straw Hats themselves are also under or above suspicion and Robert is apparently nowhere to be found. Until, ...

"I'm not going back to you just yet," Robert said to Sandi and Choppie.

"What are you talking about?" Sandi asked. "We aren't mad at you, please?"

"I have a darkness you aren't familiar with," Robert replied. "Tell everyone that I'm sorry...and that I appreciated how well you all have treated me."

And with that, Robert just left. A while later, Sandi and Choppie broke the unexpected news to their other crew mates about Robert.

"So... he's gone? Just like that?" Rafi asked, referring to Robert.

"Maybe he felt like he had to make a choice...," Zora replied. "Between being our friend of foe."

Then, something hit Rafi as she realized about what Robert said earlier, "CP9! The World Government! Robert was trying to save us!"

So, Rafi and Zora made it to Ms. Ice's room, only to find some assorted people waiting. It was the agents of CP9, the organization that Robert had warn the Straw Hats about.

One of the CP9 agents, a young woman named Rob Lucy, spoke up, "You've surely realized by now the hard way. The tremendous difference in fighting strength. Between a mere band of lowly pirates and the four of us, chosen by the World Government. This is a confidential matter which could impact the entire world and it has nothing to do with the likes of you."

Rafi and Zora attempt to get Robert back, but failed. The Galley-La HQ was set aflame, and Nabi and the others barely managed to escape.

Choppie rescued the mayor from the burning blaze, and from her story, the Straw Hats learned that Robert didn't betrayed them after all. His real reason for choosing to leave them was to protect them from the World Government.

Meanwhile, the CP9 group that disappeared from the Galley-La HQ had captured a woman allegedly carrying blueprints for an ancient weapon, given to her by the mayor. The woman named Frankie worked with Ms. Ice under the legendary shipwright to learn the trade. It was though she died while fighting the World Government.

* * *

And so, Robert and Frankie, the two keys to reviving the ancient weapon, Pluton, were taken into custody by CP9 to Enies Lobby, the judicial island led by the leader of CP9, Sabra.

Realizing what happened, the Straw Hats vow to rescue Robert, along with the Franky Family, who wanted to rescue Frankie. Along the way, they met up with a mysterious heroine warrior called Sogequeen, who's really Usoppe in disguise and joins them on their voyage to Enies Lobby.

The Straw Hats infiltrated Enies Lobby, breaking through a 10,000-strong force of Marines before reaching the Tower of judgement, Justice Tower, where Robert was being held.

"Robert, I still haven't heard it from your mouth," Rafi called to him, "Say you want to live!"

"Robert!" Nabi said.

"Robert...," Choppie cried.

Robert began to understand. He'd been carrying issues all by himself for a long time, but he now sees that Rafi and her crew took him in, even if it meant taking on the entire world. He began to spoke, "If it's okay for me to say what I wish for, I guess... I want...I WANT TO LIVE!"

"All right! Let's go save him!"

But Sabra already taken Robert elsewhere. She leads him to the Gates of Justice, where she accidentally pressed the button for a Buster Call. This summons the Marines to annihilate Enies Lobby and everyone on it!

Meanwhile, Zora and the others vanquish their CP9 opponents and finally catch up with Robert.

"You're rescuing me!" Robert said joyfully to Zora.

"Yeah, if that's what you call it," Zora said.

"So, uh, how do we get down?" Frankie asked.

"I don't know," Nabi answered.

"WHAT?" Frankie responded, angrily. "You scaled up a Marine stronghold and you don't know how to get down?"

"Of all the ungrateful-," sputtered Sandi, flustered. "If you'd rather take your chances on your own, THAT can be arranged."

Elsewhere, only Rob Lucy remains, and Rafi is having the fight of her life against her opponent's incredible strength when Lucy is the user of the Cat-Cat Fruit.

In the nick of time, the Straw Hats managed to escape the doomed island on their ship, the Going Merry. Yelling and screaming, they all plummeted down toward the Going Merry far below.

Sitting back slowly, Rafi looked up at the sky, "Whew! I thought we were going to die!"

Robert made his way to Zora, "Zora...thank you for coming after me," he said.

Zora turned and surprised herself by replying with a simple and sincere words, "Don't mention it."

But then, with tears rolling into her eyes, Zora just happened to hug Robert and added, "Don't you ever leave us again! You got that, Nico Robert?!"

Robert laughed as he answered, "Yes." Then, the entire crew surrounded him.

"Robert!" they shouted, dancing around in ecstasy. The crew were all smiles as they all hugged Robert.

"I can't believe you came back!" Nabi grinned.

Overcome with emotions, Choppie collapsed, hugging Robert around the waist. "We thought you were gone...forever!" she sobbed.

Frankie was slowly getting to her feet. "Oh, we're fine. Really," she said, holding up her hand in mock protest. "But I'm touched by your concern."

Frankie put her hands on her back, grimacing in exaggerated pain. Her back made a crack noise.

Rafi and the crew exchanged looks that quickly turned to smiles and then laughed and cheered.

Grinning, Robert turned to Zora and Frankie, who both gave him a warm look.

After performing its last service for them, the Going Merry falls apart. The Straw Hats bid farewell to their trusted ship as it sinks to the bottom of the sea...

* * *

After saying their goodbyes to the Going Merry, the Straw Hats hid out in Water 7 and had no way to set out to sea again.

Then, Frankie appeared and asked if she could build the crew a new ship. Her heart's desire was to create the 'ship of dreams' and entrust it to them. With the help of Ms. Ice and the Galley-La Company, Frankie built a new ship for them, the Thousand Sunny.

Since Frankie is also wanted by the World Government for her involvement in the raid on Enies Lobby, she is convinced by Rafi to join her crew.

"Don't sound so cocky," Frankie said. "You amateurs can't repair anything. I feel sorry for that old ship of yours, lacking anyone who can take care of it. Fine then, I'll help you out. I'll take this job. I'll be your shipwright. FRANKIE THE SHIPWRIGHT!"

"HA HA! A new crew member!" Rafi shouted happily.

During that time, Rafi and her crew waited for Usoppe, who hadn't returned yet, and passed a few peaceful days together. However, everything changed suddenly when some familiar big shot faces in the Marine arrived and went after Rafi and her crew!

The first one was Monkey D. Grace, Rafi's grandmother and Vice Admiral, who had surprised her with a happy smile and a big hug. Rafi was so glad to see her grandma, who wanted her to follow her dream and heart when she was a little kid.

"I guess our family took different paths," Grace said. She tells Rafi all about her mother, Monkey D. Daniella, who is the leader of the revolutionary army. As the other Straw Hats were still processing this shocking truth, Robert also said that no one has heard from Daniella ever since.

Everyone was shocked about the surprising discovery, but Rafi was just okay with it now that she learned that her mother was the revolutionary leader, as did Robert and Zora. Rafi did remember back at Loguetown that she saw her mother face-to-face for the first time when she was saved from Smokey.

"I think I said too much, huh?" Grace said as she and Rafi laughed while everyone's jaws were dropped. Except Robert and Zora.

The second was Cory, who is all grown up and now a Chief Petty Officer of Marine HQ, who was also thrilled to see Rafi. It seemed Grace heard all about her granddaughter from Cory during her time in the Marines.

"Whoa, you've really grown!" Rafi was surprised.

"You guys were doing great...," Cory replied. "At this rate, you'll conquered the first half of the Grand Line. Speaking of which, do you know the name they used for the second half of it?"

"No, I haven't," Rafi answered. "But what is the second half?"

"Well, people have another name for it," Cory explained. "They call it...the New World. The sea where those who'll carve a new age gathered there! And the one who can master that sea...will become ruler of the pirates!"

"The New World...," Rafi pondered.

Despite their feelings, the crew could or couldn't forgive Usoppe unless she finally realizes her mistakes. Following Zora's suggestion, the crew bottled up their desire to welcome Usoppe back to the ship.

"If the first thing Usoppe says involves a sincere apology, that's fine...," Zora added.

"...I understand," Rafi answered.

The last Marine person was Aokija, who'd like to have a talk with Nico Robert.

"Why didn't you run away like before?" Aokija asked Robert. "When you were on your own, you'd just escape from the CP9."

"...I told you I'm different from before," Robert answered. "I couldn't just let them die..."

"I helped you get off that island," Aokija explained, "I have to make sure...that you made a good life for yourself. No more running, causing a ruckus, for yourself. This time, I'll make peace with what happened on Ohara. I guess you finally found a place of your own."

Robert nodded as Aokija just happened to hug him.

"Just do your best to survive and live your life...," Aokija continued, "I wish Ohara...still hasn't been destroyed yet."

"Aokija...!"

As the Straw Hats set sail, however, there was still one person who hadn't abandoned them...Usoppe.

"I'm sorry!" Usoppe shouted in tears, "I'm begging you...Please let me come with you! Let me be part of the crew again!"

Rafi smiled as she finally got Usoppe back on board, "Finally...the whole crew, together again! Now let's get outta here and head out for adventure!"

The crew were all together aboard their new ship.

"A ship that will cross a thousand seas...," Robert said. "How wonderful."

"'Thousand Sunny'," Sandi agreed. "Nice ring to it."

"It really feels like we're setting sail," Zora agreed as well.

Frankie then fired up the emergency accelerator device as she shouted, "Coup de...Buuurst!"

"Yee-haaah!" exclaimed the entire Straw Hat crew.

The Marines watched in awe as Grace, Cory, and Aokija watched the Thousand Sunny sailing and flying away.

"...Well done, granddaughter," Grace smiled. Cory giggled and Aokija sighed.

"There's nothing the Going Merry could do!" Frankie said to the Straw Hats, "But that ship's spirit! It will inherit it! She's your ship from now on!"

"Yeeah!" shouted the Straw Hats.

* * *

With the new ship, the Thousand Sunny, and a new crewmate, shipwright Frankie, the Straw Hats set sail from Water 7 and entered...

...the Florian Triangle, a mysterious stretch of sea covered in fog.

"I think we wondered too far into the sea...," Nabi said.

"This is the Florian Triangle," Frankie replied, "It's the part of the sea where things mysteriously vanished."

"I bet there's ghosts here," Rafi said.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Usoppe screamed. "I don't even have any anti-ghost stuff!"

Then, things get really freaky when the crew heard a singing voice, "Yo ho ho ho... Yo ho ho ho... Yo ho ho ho..."

"It's a ghost ship!" the Straw Hats screamed, except Robert.

Indeed, it was for they see it with their widened eyes. Then, they heard the same voice, "...Yo ho ho ho..."

Who should they encounter but an animated jovial female skeleton named Brooke.

"How do you do? Yo ho ho ho ho!" Brooke greeted. "It's been decades since I've met real, live people!"

"The afro girl skeleton is talking!" Rafi screamed in happiness.

As a result of eating Revive-Revive Fruit, Brooke came back to life after dying and has been roaming the stretch of sea for decades. She can even switch between human form with a touch of her right hand and skeleton form with a touch of her left hand as there was an added bonus power of the Revive-Revive Fruit.

Rafi took a liking to Brooke and invited her to join the crew on the spot.

"It would be my pleasure," Brooke accepts. "I'm 'Dead Bones' Brooke. And the pleasure's all mine!"

But there was one problem: Someone had stolen her shadow, making it next to impossible for her to survive in the sunlight.

Soon, the mysterious island, Thriller Bark, appeared before the crew, and Brooke left to enter the island.

Catching a whiff of adventure, Rafi entered Thriller Bark with her crew, but they were attacked by zombies and had their shadows stolen, too.

The person who was responsible for stealing shadows and controlling the zombies was none other than Gena Moria, one of the Seven Warlords of the Sea. Rafi and the crew met up with Brooke again, and decided to join forces to battle Gena Moria and get their stolen shadows back.

Gena's crew attacked them with an army of ghosts and zombies, including Pero Noah, Ghost Prince and subordinate of Gena Moria, who is a Ghost Human of the Hollow-Hollow Fruit. He can bring spirits to life and his ghost clones hollow out the hearts of humans! But it didn't work on Usoppe because she had always been negative.

After the epic battle, the Straw Hats manage to defeat the shadow-stealing Gena Moria. But before they can recover from the fight, they find themselves confronted by yet another Warlord of the Sea, the incredibly strong Bartholomew Orsa!

Pursued by Orsa, the Straw Hats narrowly escaped, thanks to Zora risking her life.

"So...is it all right if I join your crew?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah, sure!" Rafi answered.

Adding Brooke to the crew, the Straw Hats set sail once again. "Starting today! I leave my life in the hands of pirate captain, Straw Hat Rafi!" Brooke said, "I'll do my best, even if it's bone breaking work! Yo ho ho ho!"

 **END OF CHAPTER 3**


	6. CH 4: Summit War

The Straw Hats have successfully traveled across the Grand Line, and with Brooke on their crew, they reached the cliffs of the Red Line, a sheer cliffside that extends right across the path.

To get past the continent and enter the New World, they need to have a special coating put on their ship by the workers of Sabaody Archipelago and head to Fishman Island, deep below the sea's surface. They even made a new friend, Camilo, a merman from Fishman Island, along with his female starfish friend, Patina.

The Straw Hats arrived Sabaody, thanks to the advice of Harley, an ex-Arla pirate and current friend. There, the Eleven Supernovas were gathered. They were rookie pirates with bounties over 100 million, including Trafalgar D. Lauren, captain of the Heart Pirates and the Lady Surgeon of Death.

The Straw Hats also encountered Sally Rayleigh, former first mate of the Pirate Queen, Gol D. Rogette. She agreed to coat the crew's ship for them.

Before that can happen, though, Rafi accidentally knocked out one of the World Nobles, aka the Celestial Dragons, something that landed Rafi and her crew in serious trouble.

Attacking one was enough to set yet another Marine admiral, whose name was Kizara, on Rafi's trail for she had the powers of the Glint-Glint Fruit.

It would take 3 days for the ship-coating process to be completed, so the crew decide to evade the Marines until then.

Leaving Sally's shop, the Straw Hats travel to the forest of Yarkiman Mangrove trees, where the Marines are already searching for them.

Then, shape-shifting Pacifistas in the form of Bartholomew Orsa also arrived, putting the crew at a serious disadvantage...

And then, the real Orsa showed up! Sally jumped in to help, but not before Orsa whispered something to both Rafi and Rayleigh during the battle...

"I work for the revolutionary army, because you shared a connection with Daniella," Orsa whispered to Rafi, "I will let you and your crew escape."

Rafi nodded and then turned to her crew, "Guys, we'll reunite in 2 years, not 3 days! For now, start running and look after yourselves! Just think about escaping! Right now, we can't win! We're too weak! Get moving!"

So, following Rafi's orders, the Straw Hats even let Orsa sent them far away with her powers...to places unknown.

On that day, in 12GR (Grove 12) Sabaody Archipelago, the Straw Hat Pirates, captained by Monkey D. Rafi, were completely, utterly 'defeated', meaning that they were saved from the Marines...for now.

* * *

And so, in the battle of Sabaody Archipelago, the Straw Hats were actually saved by Bartholomew Orsa, one of the Seven Warlords of the Sea and secretly a member of the revolutionary army, who sent them flying to places unknown for their safety. After flying for three days and nights, Rafi landed at last on an unfamiliar island.

It was the home of the Kujin tribe of male warriors, the Manly Island of Handsome Lily. The ruler of the land, where women and girls were not allowed to set foot because the men were worried about their safety, was Boa Hank, the Pirate Emperor and one of the Seven Warlords of the Sea.

At first, Hank felt hostile toward Rafi because of her sexy yet lovesick behavior, but he finally warmed up to her after being touched by her genuine personality and her feelings toward him. Hank was so moved enough by Rafi in fact that he agreed to let her stay with him for a while. It turns out when she first looked at Boa Hank, Rafi was in love in him!

When Rafi noticed the mark of the Celestial Dragon on his back, she was shocked. Boa Hank tells her about his tragic past…

When Hank was a young boy, he and his brothers were captured and sold as slaves to the World Nobles. He was shocked to see the girls and women were also being treated as slaves, too. After living as a slave for 4 years, a fishwoman named Fisher Tigress climbed the Red Line and freed as many slaves as she could, including Hank and his brothers.

After being freed, Hank had gain a bit of soreness towards all women as a result and become a bitter and yet selfless man, due to his trauma. He and his brothers were then found and taken in by Glover, the former emperor of Handsome Lily, who housed the boys and raised them as his own sons.

After returning to Handsome Lily, Hank, fearing he would bring shame to his people if they knew about his past as a slave, lied to his people about his Devil Fruit powers of the Love-Love Fruit, stating that he and his brothers had killed a "Gorgon", which cursed them and made them gain a pair of Gorgon eyes on their backs to hide the truth about their slave brands. If the truth would ever be found out, he would be forced to leave the country.

All grown up, Hank had become emperor of his tribe and, after a single campaign, he gained a starter bounty of 80,000,000. The government feared of his potential and offered him the position of Warlord of the Sea. He agreed, but on one condition...

The condition was that a treaty would be placed on his people that prevents any and all ships from approaching Handsome Lily. However, in the process, every person living on Handsome Lily is labeled as a pirate. Should his title of Warlord be revoked, and the Marines would attack the island.

"You poor, handsome guy," Rafi cried, hugging and petting Hank after listening to his story.

When he learned that Rafi accidentally assaulted a World Noble, Hank finally falls in love with Rafi! But in the process, he gains an illness called Love Sickness.

But the night that Rafi stayed with Boa Hank was the same night that Rafi received grave news. Her sister, Portgas D. Alice, aka Fire Fist Alice, had been captured by "Blackbraid" Marshall D. Tia, who Rafi saw at Mock Town and had become a Warlord of the Sea.

The Marines decided on a public execution for Alice, but when Rafi heard this, she decided to concentrate on rescuing her sister for the time being.

The former emperor of Handsome Lily, Glover (Grandpa Nylan) was surprised, "Monkey D. Rafi, you are a woman favored by fate."

It turned out that the Love Sickness happened when previous emperors fell victim to this illness after falling in love with a woman but suppressed their feelings by distancing themselves from their love, which led to their deaths.

Nylan also suffered that illness in the past and survived by fleeing the island, but when he returned, he was labeled as a traitor to his people and forced to live on the outskirts of the island.

"So, you want me to follow the government's orders and go with the other warlords you fought?" Boa Hank said to Rafi, "If that's really your request, then of course. All right. I will go anywhere you'd like."

"Oohhhh, thank you, Hanky," Rafi said, smitten and hugging him.

"He actually said 'yes'," Glover said, "He wouldn't listen to reason, but he'll listen to her!"

"What happened to him, Gramps?!" Hank's two brothers both asked in shock and awe.

"Like the emperors before him, OUR emperor had just succumbed to the burning red and pink flames that are known only as love!"

"WWWWHHHAAAAAAATTT?!"

"For there is a saying in the East Blue that describes these winds of passion," Glover continued, "'Love is always a hurricane!'"

* * *

 **An hour later,...**

"What just come over me?!" Boa Hank asked Glover, "I can't help doing whatever Rafi asked! I agreed to go without even thinking it over, but I don't mind!"

"It's called love," Glover answered, saying that Hank was now spared from this illness when he decides to help Rafi, "The other emperors ruined themselves by suppressing those feelings. But by choosing to go with Rafi, you've saved your own life."

"Is this true?" Boa Hank was surprised.

"If you go to the government and defend your title as a warlord...you will be defending this nation as well as helping Monkey D. Rafi."

* * *

With the help of her betrothed, Boa Hank, Rafi infiltrated the great prison, Impel Down.

"Rafi...," Boa Hank said to her, "This is as far as I'm able to take you. I wish I could help more..."

"Don't be silly!" Rafi replied, "I could've made it there by myself! This is more than enough."

"You may be strong...," Hank said, "But promise me you won't cause a ruckus!"

"Got it. Thank you so, so so much, Hank!" Rafi thanked him.

Along the way, Rafi met old acquaintances like Bugsy, Ms. 2 Bon Clay, and Ms. 3, who helped her as she made her way to the deepest level, Level 6, where Alice was being held prisoner.

However, Rafi was struck by the deadly poison of Meghan, the prison warden and user of the Venom-Venom Fruit, and collapsed, on the verge of death. She was later saved by Ms. 2 Bon Clay, who was willing to risk her life to rescue Rafi, and Evanko, a commander in the Revolution Army. Evanko learns that Rafi is the daughter of the revolutionary leader, Daniella. She decides to escape the prison with Rafi.

Rafi, back in action and with help of Evanko and Ms. 2, finally reached Level 6. However, she was too late. Alice had already been taken to Marineford.

Rafi resolves to catch up to Alice in Marineford, but Meghan manage to imprison her in Level 6. Having lost any way of escaping to the surface, it seemed to Rafi and the others that all hope was lost, but...a certain someone spoke up to them.

It was Lady Crocodile, formerly of the Seven Warlords of the Sea!

"If you want to get out, you have to release me!" Lady Crocodile said, "I can make a hole in the ceiling! What do you say, Straw Hat?"

"Lady Crocodile," Rafi was surprised, "You...you're in here, too?! If you planning to attack Alabasta again, you got another thing coming."

"Don't bother," Lady Crocodile replied. "I've got no interest in that hot, sandy desert kingdom."

But then, Lady Crocodile noticed Evanko, and she will be foreshadowed when Evanko blackmailed her to help. On Evanko's advice and seeing that Lady Crocodile had no interest in Alabasta anymore, Rafi reluctantly agrees to release Lady Crocodile.

Soon, another voice called out to Rafi, "Please, take me along with you! I promise I can help. I want to rescue Alice, so please! Let me choose my own death!"

"...Okay!" Rafi nodded.

That woman who called out to Rafi was one of the Seven Warlords of the Sea, the 'First Daughter of the Sea', Jinbei.

"You have my word," Jinbei said to Rafi.

With the help from famous prisoners like Evanko, Lady Crocodile, and Jinbei, Rafi was able to escape from Impel Down. Commandeering a Marine ship, they all sailed for Marineford, where Alice's execution was to be held.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Marineford, a mighty army of Marines were all gathered to deal with the Whitebraid Pirates, who were expected to try to rescue Alice.

Edison Newgate, aka Whitebraid, was one of the Four Empresses who ruled the New World, and Alice was the 2nd division commander of the Whitebraid Pirates. Their bond was even stronger than a real mother and daughter's.

Before the battle can began, the former fleet admiral, Senga, started to explain the meaning of the war to the sailors and soldiers. In the process, Alice's surprising heritage was revealed. Her true mother was the former Pirate Queen, Gol D. Rogette.

Around the world, the audience were shocked to learn that Rogette had a daughter and that her bloodline lives on to this day.

While the Marines were still processing the shocking truth, an enormous pirate ship suddenly rose to the surface of Marineford Bay. The Whitebraid Pirates, captained by Edison 'Whitebraid' Newgate, had just arrived!

The greatest battle since the dawn of the Great Age of Pirates was about to begin.

Suddenly, Rafi and the Impel Down escapees joined forces with the Whitebraid Pirates as they invaded Marineford in an all-out war on the Marines and Warlords.

"Rafi...," Alice was surprised to see her.

"Alllliiiccceee! I'm heeerreee!" Rafi shouted to her.

"A Who's Who on both sides," Evanko said, "All the big names are here!"

Bugsy laughed as she agreed, and Lady Crocodile scoffed, "The world can't handle this madness!"

"Alright, everyone!" Rafi shouted to her adversaries and the Impel Down escapees, "Let's go save Alice and show those Marines not to mess with us pirates and former warlords! Time to show them who's boss!"

"YYEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Everyone cheered.

Inspired by Rafi's speech, everyone, including the Whitebraid Pirates, followed Rafi as she run across the frozen waves together with her allies. However, she finds her way blocked once more, this time by the lone marine Smokey.

"It's you!" Rafi was shocked.

"Your powers will never beat me," Smokey said as she uses her Sea Prism Stone weapon on Rafi, "I now know why Daniella really helped you out back in Loguetown, but you'd be dead if it weren't for her. No one's going to save you this time!"

"Get your filthy hands off her," a voice boomed out. It was Boa Hank!

"Hank, what's wrong with you?" Smokey was angrily upset, "Don't tell me you're resigning."

"Shut your mouth!" Boa Hank silenced her, "The screaming fury in my heart had render me death to your words! How dare you pin my beloved down with your boorish club and threaten her?! You WILL die for your actions! I never felt this angry in my entire life. I'll feed you piece by piece to wild animals!"

"Thanks, Hanky," Rafi said.

"Of course," Boa Hank replied. "I knew you would survive and make it here."

Boa Hank even gave Rafi the key to Alice's handcuffs.

Overcome with her love for Hank, Rafi screamed happily as she hugged him real tight and showered him with kisses.

"Ohhh, Hanky! Thank you!" Rafi thanked Hank, "I'll never forget you! You won my heart!"

"I... It's fine. Don't mention it...," Hank replied, with his heart pumping and his face blushing red, "Move quickly and save Alice, Rafi! ...Wait, you called me by nickname?!"

"But of course. How could I?" Rafi said, still deeply in a lovingly emotion that she still hugged him tight, "Let me shower you in sweet gratitude, my love! You have my thanks...and I owe you my life!"

Rafi let go of Hank and then went on ahead while Hank just felt to his knees on the ground in a swoon as he began to say, "The way she wrapped her arms and hands around my chest - my entire body! Could it be...? Perhaps... This is...what people called 'marriage'!"

Then, Hank, wondering if Rafi's act of hugging and kissing him was marriage, just happen to daydream about his wedding ceremony back home, with the whole tribe of Handsome Lily watching the marriage of himself and his newly bride, Rafi, in a beautiful white dress.

"Y-You look beautiful," Hank said to daydream Rafi, surprised.

"Oh, yeah? Better get used to it, baby," Rafi said in his daydream with her sexy voice.

"Yes," Hank cried.

"Hank...my beloved hunk of man," Rafi cried.

With his heart pumping like crazy and hearts fluttering all over him, Hank thought once more, _Rafi, you called me Hanky. You called me baby... Yes, yes, YES, of course. It's union that was meant to be. Between us lies a thread that links us together, an unbreakable bond that can't be cut. It's a long and strong red string of fate, a mighty red serpent!_

"Not so fast, Straw Hat!" Smokey exclaimed, interrupting Boa Hank's daydream.

That made Boa Hank really angry as he blocked Smokey's path. Smokey was stunned, "Going against the Marines? You'll pay for this!"

"You're welcome to try," Boa Hank replied, "But you will perish before I let you touch my future wife."

"D-Did you say...'Wife'?" Smokey asked.

"Yes...she's my betrothed," Boa Hank answered, then daydreamed about himself and Rafi embarked upon an enchanted honeymoon.

"I'll gladly embraced any trouble that life throws our way, because it's worth it," Boa Hank said. "Anything's worth it to be...her husband."

"Aw, geesh, I'm pretty sure it's just the love sickness talking," Smokey sighed.

Elsewhere, as she tried to rescue Alice alongside Whitebraid, Rafi reached the limits of her strength in the fierce and endless fighting. However, she was healed by Evanko and fought on, prepared to succeed or die trying.

Meanwhile, Alice could still be seen, looking out over the raging battle. Watching her old woman, her sister, and her many friends as they risked their lives for her sake...

Suddenly, tears of joy filled over from Alice's eyes. The moment of the execution was drawing near...

But having overcome obstacle after obstacle, Rafi finally succeeds in rescuing Alice. Having lived to see Alice's rescue, Whitebraid decides that she will take down Marineford - and go down with it.

"Alice! Rafi! Run for it!" Jinbei shouted, "You're being targeted!"

For a moment, Alice is conflicted, but finally she needed Jinbei's warning and turned her back on Whitebraid. But just then, they were attacked quickly by Akaina, another Marine admiral and user of the Magma-Magma Fruit, and Alice used her body to protect Rafi, suffering a fatal blow from Akaina in the process.

Saying her final thanks to Rafi, Whitebraid, and all her comrades, with a contented expression on her face, Alice breathes her last.

Seeing the sister that she tried so hard to save slain before her eyes, tears filled over Rafi's closed eyes as she had just let Alice be, not losing her sanity in shock.

"No...," Rafi cried in sadness, "...Alice...AAALLLICE!"

Before she died, Alice said her final words, "Rafi...you, Whitebraid, and everyone were like the only people I've ever looked on. I want you know that...I won't around to see your dream being realized. But I know you can do it...because you're my little sister! Old Lady...! Everyone...! And... you, Rafi...Even though I'm so worthless... Thank you...for loving me!"

Whitebraid orders her pirates to stage a full retreat while protecting Rafi. They fight off the advancing Marines but are broken and defeated by a concentrated attack from the Blackbraid Pirates.

Whitebraid died while still on her feet, shouting that the One Piece does indeed exist. Not a single one of her wounds was sustained on her back.

Marshall D. Tia, aka Blackbraid, somehow manages to absorb Whitebraid's Tremor-Tremor Fruit powers before attempting to sink Marineford itself.

Meanwhile, the three Marine admirals - Kizara, Aokija, and Akaina - continue their attack, assaulting the pirates who're trying to help Rafi escape.

As the battle slows down to a stalemate, a lone pirate ship appeared. It belonged to the Rubi-locks Pirates, led by Shakira, the woman who gave young Rafi her straw hat.

As one of the Four Empresses of the New World, Shakira's arrival forced Blackbraid's forces to retreat. Senga realized that further battles are pointless and orders a ceasefire for all forces.

Thus, the curtain came down at last on the historic 'Battle of Marineford'.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rafi, who was grievously injured and close to death, just happened to be saved by Jinbei, Lauren, Hank and the others, who hid her in Handsome Lily.

Lauren's medical treatments managed to save Rafi's life. However, her heart had been terribly wounded by her failure to save Alice, and she sank into despair.

"I did my best," Rafi cried, tears streaming down her face. "It wasn't enough."

Boa Hank looked at her in disbelief. "No... but you came back anyway."

"How could I do anything else...Hank?"

There was a tough moment as they all struggle with their emotions. Later, Rafi stood alone. Jinbei walked out to join her.

Rafi turned to her, saddening softly at the understatement. Jinbei watched her looking out over the water. "Rafi, your pain may be great," she said, "but it mustn't devour you. There is yet much joy beyond your sorrows. What's gone may be gone, but you still have something left in this world to treasure, don't you?"

"Yep, I still have my crew," Rafi answered as she reconfirms how important her friends are to keep move forward. "I miss them so much."

Jinbei renounces her Warlord status and parted ways with Rafi. She made a promise that they will meet 2 years later in Fishman Island.

A while later, with Jinbei gone, Rafi turned to see Boa Hank walking up to her.

"Hey, uh, Rafi...," Hank began. "You don't need to worry. Right now, you have to put all of your focus into reuniting with your crew. Have faith in them and yourself. They can look after themselves. You trust them, right?"

"Yeah," Rafi answered.

Boa Hank smiled. "Now remember," he said, "even though you were separated from your crew, you have never been alone. I'm right here to comfort you if you need me."

"You mean that, don't you?" Rafi looked at Hank, stunned at first. "All this time, I was with an angel. A big, hunky angel!"

Then, Rafi threw her arms and showered Boa hank with kisses. "Oh, Hank!" she cried.

* * *

It was then later that afternoon; Sally Rayleigh appears before Rafi.

"If it isn't Rafi," Sally said, "I'm glad we could meet so soon."

"Rayleigh?! What are you doing here?" Rafi said, "I'm going to the Sabaody Archipelago. I want to see my crew!"

"Well, they aren't yet clearly assembled...," Rayleigh replied. "But is that truly what you want? After all that happened to you on that island...?"

Rafi looked back to how it turned out on Sabaody as Rayleigh asked, "You're really coming together...just to go through all that again?"

Rafi began to spoke, "I don't know..."

"Then, I have a proposal for you," Rayleigh said. "Of course, you must choose whether you'll sink or swim."

Rafi agrees and sends out a message that only her crew would understand…

* * *

Speaking of her crew, let's go see where they are...

Choppie, who was currently sent to the Birdie Kingdom, where birds rule over the people, saw Rafi's message on the newspaper, "Ahhh! I see! I get it!"

Robert, who spent his time in Baltigo with the Revolutionary Army and its leader, Rafi's mom, Daniella, got the message as well, "Got it!"

Sandi, who was sent to Peachy Island, the home of Evanko, saw the message, too, "Okay, Rafi...I see."

Usoppe, who was sent to Boin Archipelago, was surprised, "...Got it! I got it, Rafi!"

Nabi, who was sent to Sky Island, Weatheria, smiled, "Always doing what she wants... Without thinking of others!"

Frankie, currently on the Mechanical Island, the birthplace of Vegapunk, in Future Land, saw the message on the newspaper, "I see."

Brooke, who's in Hungeria, read the message, "Ah! So that's what is!"

And last but not at least, Roronoa Zora, who's in the ruins of the Muggy Kingdom on Gloom Island with Pero Noah and Laura Mihawk, finally understood the message.

It was obviously that Rafi did all the crazy stuff just to get her picture in all the newspapers so that the crew get the real message: 3D2Y

As Rafi's first mate, Zora sees that her captain made her decision, "We're not meeting in 3 days, but in 2 years...! We'll take time to make ourselves stronger. We have to stay where we are, build up our strength, and then we will meet again!"

"In two years at the Sabaody Archipelago!" The Straw Hats shouted in unison.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rafi saw Alice's ghost and was surprised to see her.

"Alice...," Rafi cried, "I'm so sorry that I couldn't save you..."

"Listen, Rafi," Alice said to her, "Don't be sorry. When I said you could do it, I really mean it. It wasn't just knowing you were safe or seeing you smile again. You're more than that. Because you have friends, a crew that you can depend on. No matter what, you'll be just fine, so I don't have to worry anymore."

Rafi smiled and nodded, and the two hugged once more before Alice disappeared.

 **END OF CHAPTER 4**  
 **(Go to New World)**


	7. FINAL CH: New World

**2 years after the Battle of Marineford,...**

2 years have passed since the battle between the Marines, the Seven Warlords, and the Whitebraid Alliance, but its repercussions are still felt throughout the world as the power in the world had shifted dramatically.

But first, let's see what's up with our feminine Straw Hat captain at the abandoned island of Ruskaina, northwest of Handsome Lily.

"It sure flew by," Rafi said, putting on her straw hat, "It's already been two years."

Rafi displayed some of her strength when she shows that she made friends with the wildlife and warns the animals not to hurt her friends.

"The ship is ready," one of the Kujin tribe warriors said, "Said the word and we'll be off."

"Okay, thanks," Rafi thanked him.

Just then, Boa Hank spoke up, "Don't you worry about food. I have already filled the ship with all your favorites. Since I'm so thoughtful, I wouldn't blame you if you don't wanna get married right away..."

"Aw, I really do wanna marry you someday, but thanks for the food!" Rafi replied to Hank, then swooning as ever. "But you're so sweet as ever, and yet my heart is on fire!"

Boa Hank felt swooned, "I love your directness!"

"Sally left six months ago. She's waiting for you at Sabaody," Another Kujin warrior informed Rafi.

"All right. Let's go!" Rafi cried as she smiled.

At Marine HQ, Senga had resigned, and so did Monkey D. Grace. The new admiral was Akaina. Before taking her post, she quarreled with Aokija and the two had a duel. Aokija, now known as Kuzina, lost the duel and left the Marines.

The seat among the Four Empresses left empty by Whitebraid's death was seized by 'Blackbraid' Tia, who spread her influence into the New World. She was gaining quite the reputation, along with Shakira, Kaida, and Big Dad. Blackbraid joined the ranks of the Four Empresses as her audacity is infuriating.

Meanwhile, the Straw Hats kept silent, also heard the news of Alice's death. After the Marineford battle, Rafi had told them to reunite again in two years later. In the meantime, she had worked to master Haki under Sally's instruction, while each of her crew mates also grew and achieved epic and incredible things.

Choppie studies advanced medicine in the Birdie Kingdom.

Sandi learns the ninety-nine Attack Cuisine recipes in Peachy Island, as well as fighting 99 masters.

Nabi begins to learn about the New World's meteorology on Weatheria.

Brooke composes a new song for the Longarm Tribe on the Kenzan Island in Hungeria.

Robert went to Baltigo to join Rafi's mother, Daniella, and the Revolutionary Army.

Frankie studies Dr. Vegapunk's explorations into weaponry on Karakuri Island.

Usoppe begins survival training from Hera in order to eventually escape from the Boin Archipelago.

And Roronoa Zora begins to train under Laura Mihawk.

Then, after two years, the Straw Hats headed for where they had promised to reunite...the Sabaody Archipelago!

* * *

 **A flashback earlier to when Rafi was saying her goodbyes to the Kujin Pirates...**

"You can see the Sabaody Archipelago in the distance. This is as far as we can take you, Rafi," Boa Hank tells her, "If you ever need us, the Kujin Pirates will always come to your aid."

"Okay! Thanks for everything," Rafi thanks them.

"And...one more thing," Boa Hank added, "Just don't...say 'goodbye'."

Without a word, Rafi pulled Boa Hank to her. She wrapped herself around his waist and pulling him even closer. "I would never say that," she whispered, and kissed Hank on the lips, long and slow.

Boa Hank smiled at her, and then she went off.

* * *

 **Back in the present day...**

 **Grove 17, The Sabaody Archipelago...**

Nico Robert made it to the Thousand Sunny, where he met up with Frankie, now with a much more robotic appearance, on board.

"Isn't that our handsome archaeologist extraordinaire, Nico Robert?!" Frankie cried.

"You haven't changed a bit, Frankie," Robert giggled as he got aboard and finds that the ship has been coated and ready for underwater travel.

* * *

 **Grove 41, ...**

"Why'd you gotta be such a pain about this?" Zora asked, "I just wanna go fish."

"Well, too bad! You can't!" Sandi answered angrily.

"Give me one good reason. And while you're at it, give me one good reason why I should even listen to you."

"I don't want to hang out together any more than you do, but I can't let you get lost," Sandi replied. "Don't get me wrong, though. Nothing would make me happier than to leave you out here for good. Too bad, huh? The point is, everyone's meeting up on the ship, so you don't get to go fishing on your own."

Zora groaned, "What a joke. No. 7 thinks she can talk trash to No. 1 and get away with it..."

"You think you're better than me just 'cause you got here first?!" Sandi yelled, "It's not like everyone swam to Sabaody, all right? So, you got nothing to brag about!"

"Sure, whatever you say...No. 7," Zora said.

That got Sandi really annoyed as she snapped, "Fine! You wanna fight me?! I trained my sexy legs on the shores of Peachy Island for two years!"

"Then, you better use them to run, 'cause I will cut you in half!' Zora snapped as well, and the two girls fight!

* * *

 **Grove 17, where the Thousand Sunny is anchored...**

Back on the Thousand Sunny, newly refurbished, Nabi, Usoppe and Choppie meet up with Robert and Frankie on the ship.

"Frankie! Look at you in that awesome body!" Usoppe cried, "And the Sunny made it safe and sound, too."

"Can you shoot laser beams?! What about missles?! Do you have any cool accessories?!" Choppie asked Frankie, filled with excitement that Usoppe holds Choppie as she gawks at the new upgrades on Frankie, who now sports concealable hands within her giant ones and a hair-frizz feature.

Nabi was overjoyed to see Robert again and, to a shyer extent, the real Frankie.

"Speaking of the Sunny, there's something you gotta know," Frankie began. "The reason it was safe was because we had a secret ally protecting it - a warrior. The person who saved us by hurtling us apart two years ago. One of the Seven Warlords, Bartholomew Orsa!"

Nabi, Robert, Usoppe, and Choppie sat down as Frankie continued her explanation, "A few days ago, when I finally returned to the Sunny...I couldn't believe my eyes! She was waiting for me as she sat there."

Indeed, she was as Frankie flashback to when she found Orsa. "I've been waiting for you...," Bartholomew Orsa said, "Mission accomplished."

"It turns out the Sunny didn't have a scratch at all," Frankie said. "After we were separated, Orsa was turned into a cyborg guinea pig by the Navy. Then, by the time of that paramount war at Marineford, her personality and memory were all erased."

"Why her?! Wasn't she our enemy?!" Choppie asked, "And she still guarded the ship? Even after losing all her memories?!"

"Well, she had Dr. Vegapunk, the woman who modified her, promise to program her for one final mission: To protect the Thousand Sunny until one of us - the Straw Hats - returns," Frankie replied, "I think you all figured it out back then, but... If it weren't for Bartholomew Orsa, we'd be history. We're safe because of her. Orsa is a great benefactor to this crew - OUR crew."

Just then, Sally Rayleigh appeared, "Everything's gotten busy at the island. Your crew and everyone else is heading out, so get everyone on board. Grove 42 would be a good place to anchor your ship. I know it's a little rough, but it's time to put the past behind you...and start anew!"

Rayleigh went to Nabi, intent on teaching him how to navigate a coated ship. Usoppe, worried that Rafi hasn't shown up yet, asks about her. Sally replies with a smile on her face that Rafi has already disembarked.

* * *

 **Grove 46...**

Meanwhile, in Grove 46, Rafi, Zora, and Sandi were on the run from the Marines, heading for Grove 42 when Rafi stopped for a moment...and saw Sally Rayleigh.

"Thanks for everything, these last two years," Rafi thanked her.

"No need for formalities already," Sally laughed. "Get going."

"One last thing, I'm gonna do it!" Rafi cried, "I'm gonna be Queen of the Pirates!"

"Yeah...Go all the way to the top!"

* * *

 **Grove 42, the gathering point of the Straw Hat Pirates...**

Brooke arrived just in time to be reunited with the other Straw Hats on the Thousand Sunny.

"You really gave up stardom to come here," Frankie said, surprised, "I can't believe it."

Brooke laughed, "Nothing could keep me from coming back! I miss you all so. I see that Nabi and Robert have grown only grown cuter and manlier in our time apart."

"Seriously," Nabi sighed. "How is it none of you have grown up after all this time?"

"You know, objection aside, I was actually expecting to be the last one here," Brooke replied.

"Don't worry," Robert reassured. "Choppie went off to get the others."

"Hey!" a voice hollered.

They all turned to finally see that Choppie soon arrives back, having gone on to get Rafi, Zora and Sandi riding on the giant bird, who happens to be a friend of Choppie back at the Birdie Kingdom.

"Told 'ya I would find them!" Choppie shouted happily.

The Straw Hats were all reunited at last. They were more than overjoyed to see their captain after so long.

"Hey!" Nabi shouted happily as Robert smiled to see Zora, who smiled back at him.

"Together again, I've been waiting for this day," Brooke cried in tears of joy.

"You girls look more like women now!" Frankie said.

"We're together again at last!" Usoppe exclaimed.

When Sandi finally see Nabi and Robert looking more handsome than ever, she didn't get a nosebleed. Instead, she just flew and landed safely on the Sunny with her closed and hearts fluttering around her. Then, she hugged Nabi tightly and rubbed her face with his muscular chest.

"Not one, but TWO beautiful men in front of me," Sandi sighed and moaned lovingly, getting sexually excited seeing them.

"She's having a love-gasm!" Choppie and Usoppe screamed as they see Sandi rubs her hands on Nabi's manly buffed chest.

"WHOAH! You look so cool, Frankie!" Rafi screamed to see Frankie's new look. It seemed Frankie modified herself and turned herself into Armored Frankie.

"Alright, save it for later," Nabi said. "We need to get outta here while we can before the Navy's onto us!"

As if on cue, three Marine ships suddenly arrived and were already in range, starting firing cannonballs at the Thousand Sunny.

"If we don't do something fast, we're done for!" Usoppe cried in panic.

Just then, something quite unexpected had happened: The firing cannonballs stopped in mid-air by turning into stone. Slave Arrows.

There was only one thing that saved the Straw Hats from the firing Marines: The Kujin Pirates.

"Answer me this, Navs," Boa Hank spoke up. "Which one of you had the nerve and audacity to place your warship in my path?!"

"No way! That flag...," Robert was surprised.

"You know it?" Nani asked.

"That's the Kujin symbol," Robert answered, "They're a strong crew of male warriors, led by one of the Seven Warlords."

"You're joking, right?" Usoppe asked.

"WHOAH, who's that super-hot hunk of man?" Frankie asked as well.

"It's Hank!" Rafi cried, "Hey there, Hanky-Wanky!"

"Hank?!" Usoppe was shocked, "You mean the 'Pirate Emperor' from the Seven Warlords?!"

"That's right. His name is Boa Hank," Robert replied, answering Usoppe's and Frankie's questions, "They say anyone who lays eyes on him will be enamored by his beauty and turn to stone, unless he grants you mercy."

"Ooooohhh," Brooke cried, "I can see why. Handsome starts and ends with him. He dazzles my eyes!"

"Oh, wow!" Usoppe exclaimed. "He's a real-live god!"

Sandi gasped, "Is he really THAT hot? Lemme see!"

Then, Sandi got turned to stone, just like Robert said, when she looked at Hank.

"Aah! The Pirate Emperor is looking at us...," Usoppe screamed, "Sandi! She's as hard as a rock!"

"I thought Hanky-poo said he wasn't coming here," Rafi said as Usoppe, Sandi, and Brooke looked at her, surprised and shocked at the mention of her giving Boa Hank a cute nickname.

"We ordered you to move your ship out of the way!" A Marine commander ordered Hank, "You're interfering with official Navy business!"

"It's YOUR ship that's in my way," Boa Hank said, "So I believe it's you that's interfering with official Navy business!"

"Uh, okay, that's an immature argument," One of the Marines said.

"I get what I want," Boa Hank replied.

Boa Hank then turned to the Straw Hats and thought, Rafi, it seems like you've been safely reunited with your crew. Go, Rafi. I bought you some time. Now's your chance.

Boa Hank winks at Rafi, obviously creating a diversion for her. Rafi catches his wink and sighed lovingly.

"Woo! He winked at you! Atta girl, so proud!" Brooke said to Rafi, excited.

"Now's our chance to set sail...," Rafi sighed, distracted by her beloved.

"You know that warlord?" Nabi asked.

"You're friends with one of the Seven Warlords, Rafi?" Choppie asked as well.

"Yeah," Rafi answered. "I had the hots for him when I was launched and ended up on Handsome Lily, so we became a thing. As for the other guys, they're all my friends now."

"You mean that all-boys paradise where only men live? I didn't know it was real," Usoppe said as she can see the hearts floating all around Rafi.

The other Straw-Hat girls, except Sandi, can tell that Rafi had a great time. A really great time.

Rafi then looked back at Hank, "Oh, Hank. I promised we'll see each other someday, for I've been still captured by your spell, held prisoner in your gorgeous, beautiful eyes. I would've been floating at sea if you hadn't struck me like a lightning bolt igniting my soul."

"...You've been making love with the Pirate Emperor?!" Sandi was upset, "HAH! Come clean now! You certainly haven't been training during the last two years, have you?!"

"I did. It went great, along with my betrothed time with Hank...," Rafi answered.

"You! And I've been...! I've...," Sandi sighed, giving up. "Do you know what I had to go through?!"

Frankie opened the valves under the ship, letting air into the coating jelly and expanding it, turning it into a giant dome that covers the Sunny's deck.

But the Kujin Pirates aren't only ones helping the Straw Hats. The inhabitants from the Birdie Kingdom, Peachy Island, the Bowlin Islands, and Weatheria were there, too, meaning that their allies from during their separation are keeping the Marines at bay.

Hera uses giant horned beetles against them, wishing Usoppe good luck on her journey.

Some fellow weather scientists manufacture rain over the island, soaking the Marines' gunpowder.

Pero Noah uses more of his negative ghosts on the Marines.

The folks from Peachy Island are dealing with another bunch of Marines, trying to break their hearts.

"Ready to set sail?!" Rafi asked.

"Whenever you're ready, Captain," Nabi answered. He also explains to her and the crew how coating works against water pressure, but the ship will no longer be buoyant. Once the floating bag is removed, the ship will sink.

Frankie then removes the bag and Nabi orders everyone to raise the sail, much to Usoppe's confusion. Though Robert explains that the underwater currents work like wind on a coated ship.

As the rest of the Straw Hats getting ready to set sail and with the ship fully coated, Rafi began to spoke up, "All right. Listen up, guys! There's a lot I want to say, and we don't have much time. One thing can't wait, though. What you went through these past two years was crazy and yet selfish of me. I'm proud of you all."

"You make it sound like this never happened before," Sandi said, smiling.

"That's no joke," Usoppe agreed. "You've always been a crazy and selfish piece of work."

Rafi giggled. Then, she looked back at Boa Hank and thought, I'll miss you, Hanky baby.

Boa Hank thought once more, Take care of yourself, Rafi...

"Set sail!" Rafi ordered the entire crew and the Thousand Sunny sailed once more.

And so, the Straw Hats, reunited after two years, continue their journey to the New World.

Their next stop: Fishman Island!

* * *

 **FISHMAN ISLAND/RYUGU KINGDOM**

After reuniting at the Sabaody Archipelago, the Straw Hats set out for Fishman Island, in order to reach the New World. During the voyage, Frankie, Nabi, Choppie, Usoppe, and Robert told others about Bartholomew Orsa, how the Sunny was protected, and even her unknown reason.

"That's crazy. Why would she do it for us?" Zora asked.

"I'm guessing it's because of my mom," Rafi replied. "I did bump into Evanko, who's also of the Revolutionary Army. Now we see that my mom, Orsa, and Evanko were part of it."

"I ran into your mother and the Revolutionary when I was in Baltigo. I told her what a great daughter you've become," Robert said to Rafi.

Soon, the Straw Hats were astonished that Orsa would go to such great lengths to protect them, figuring that she did it as a favor to Monkey D. Daniella.

"Well, all we can do is honor her memory," Frankie said. "And that Orsa was someone we're very much indebted to. But if we do see her again someday, she's now an emotionless human weapon!"

Just then, Sandi woke up, "Orsa saved us, huh?"

"Have some lunch," Rafi said. "It's from Handsome Lily."

"Oh, Handsome Lily. The island with all the men," Sandi replied. "Of course, that's where she sent you. Am I really supposed to feel indebted to Orsa?! Do you where I was these past two years?"

"No, why?" Choppier and Rafi asked in unison.

"Because I'm kinda thinking Orsa's not such a good friend after all," Sandi was feeling completely upset, "In fact, if she were here right now, I'd like to kick her metal face in!"

"Come on, why don't we all sing along?" Brooke said, calming Sandi down.

"Don't try to cheer me up! It'll only make me feel bad!" Sandi exclaimed.

Before long, the Straw Hats encountered crazy things, like the Kraken and The Flying Dutchman, right before falling through the trench, the Straw Hats find themselves still in one piece with the Sunny laying on its side at the bottom of the ocean floor.

They notice a bit light emitting from somewhere and find that it's their long-sought destination, Fishman Island, an island wrapped in gigantic bubble. It was a land of fishmen and merpeople, ruled by the Ryugu Kingdom.

Sometime later, Rafi, Usoppe, Sandi, and Choppie woke up and finds themselves in Camilo's house. It seemed that the strong sea currents took the rest of the Straw Hats somewhere else, and they were lucky to be found by the merpeople.

Along the way, Camilo tells the Straw Hats that he worked at Mermaid Cafe with his friends, that Harley is in the Fishman district still recovering from her wounds she got while protecting the Sunny and that Patina lives in a mansion in Gyoverly Hills, where Camilo occasionally visits to bring her clams.

When they arrive in Mermaid Cove, they meet the rest of Camilo's mermen friends. Sandi cried in happiness that she had finally found her "All Blue", which happens to be a bay full of mermen.

Soon, Rafi and the others got acquainted with the merfolk. Sandi happily swims with them while Rafi, Usoppe, Choppie and Camilo relaxed. Before long, the quintuplets came rushing to them, telling them that a royal gondola is headed their way possibly for the Straw Hats.

The mermen hide Rafi's group, just as the three princesses of the Ryugu Kingdom arrived.

The princesses were Furiosha, the eldest; Rylie, the second of the three daughters; and Manami, the youngest.

As the Straw Hats sneakily escape, the mermen denied about seeing any intruders, but the princesses said that it was a misunderstanding. They didn't come to arrest the group, but rather to give them a message from Jinbei before she left the island.

Later, as they left Sandi and Choppie, Rafi, Usoppe, Camilo, and even Patina managed to bump into Nabi and Brooke at the clothing store on the first floor of Patina's house.

Just then, a commotion suddenly arises outside the shop and the group rushes out to see why. It was Queen Nephele, the Sea Goddess and queen of the Ryugu Kingdom, riding on her whale, along with some guards and ministers.

Camilo and Patina were shocked by her royal presence, but Nephele approaches the group and invites Rafi and the Straw Hats to her palace to thank them for rescuing a shark, much to everyone's surprise.

Soon, the Straw Hats were invited to the palace of the Queen, who'd heard about them from Jinbei, who had fought alongside Rafi two years before.

Rafi even meets the royal merman prince, Prince Shirahoshi, and she finds him adorable. In order to help him grant his wish to leave the palace, Rafi takes him outside for the first time in years...

In the long history of Fishmen and humans, there came deep discord. But thanks to the actions of the late king, King Otohime (Otto), who longed for reconciliation with humans, many Fishmen were willing to compromise.

However, a troublesome group who hated humans and wanted fishmen to rule the world were also there. They were known as the New Fishman Pirates, led by Hodie.

It turns out Hodie carried the will of Arla, the Fishwoman who Rafi defeated in the East Blue. She made her move to start a rebellion in the Ryugu Kingdom and create a whole new country.

Several of Rafi's crewmates were captured after being sucked into Hodie's rebellion.

Rafi and Prince Shirahoshi met up with the remaining others, Choppie, Camilo, Nabi, Sandi, Frankie, and Harley, and managed to reunite with Jinbei and Denny, a mermaid shipwright and an old acquaintance of Ms. Ice and Frankie.

"Rafi!" Jinbei cried, "I almost recognize you!"

"Jinbei?!" Rafi was surprised, "It's really you! Jinbei!"

"I'm glad to see you again!" Jinbei replied, "Wait... Some of your crew ain't with you?"

"Uh, yeah, about that...," Nabi began.

 **A few explained things later, ...**

"Hodie?!" Jinbei sighed, "I can't believe the Ryugu Palace has fallen into such a situation!"

Jinbei then explains that 15 years ago, the two people decided to take a stand were King Otohime and Fisher Tigress, who wanted to separate the fishmen and humans and went against the taboo of the world to set the slaves free.

Tigress formed the Sun Pirates with Jinbei, Hachi, and Arla as part of the crew. However, their anti-government crusade clashed with the King's quest for peace, bringing both resolutions to a standstill.

Then, a set of uncertain events happened, like Tigress died by the hands of the Marine, Arla's hatred for human raged all over, and then King Otohime was assassinated in broad daylight.

Before the King pass away, he comforts his children, asking them not to let hate and bitterness consume them. The princesses started crying despite their grief, telling their father they will protect Shirahoshi. Furiosha added that they will collect the signatures and become warriors to protect their brother.

Otohime was glad to hear it and, with his remaining strength, did the pinky promise with his children before he passes away.

Continuing the whole story, Jinbei then added, "That was 10 years ago. The princesses led the way. Together with the Queen and the Prince, they upon the citizens. Thanks to their hard work, the signatures are flowing in once more. And that's the story of our island's battle against prejudice over the last 16 years. The origin of the Fishmen Pirates and the responsibility for Arla's reign of terror in your homeland rests entirely with me as her sworn older sister. It was my intention to stop her if she ever run amuck. But Arla bribed the Marines and made sure the information didn't reach Marine HQ."

Sandi, realizing Jinbei's mistakes, went up to her and said, "All right. You didn't mean any harm, that's all."

Then Sandi decided to let Nabi talk to Jinbei. Even though Jinbei was willing to take any punishment from him, Nabi said he doesn't blame her, only Arla, and that Jinbei is a friend of Rafi's.

"It's true that I suffered because of Arla," Nabi said to Jinbei. "...but I met some great people because of that! So, I can't hate you for that. Just don't apologize. I'm having fun now."

Those words had touched Jinbei and Harley to tears. Even Frankie started crying as usual after hearing the story.

"Well, if it's a fight Hodie wants, I'll give her one!" Rafi said, determined.

"Wait, Rafi!" Jinbei halted her, "You can't fight Hodie alone! What'll happened if you go on a rampage on Fishman Island...? What'll happen if you fight Hodie?! Even if you do save Fishman Island from this crisis... If you do that, it'll be repeated history all over again!"

"Well, my crew's been taken," Rafi replied. "If I let Hodie be, then they'll be in trouble!"

"You...really are Alice's little sister," Jinbei said to Rafi, referring to Alice, "But if I can't stop you, then it can't be helped...!"

Just then, Hodie's image then comes on a nearby TV screen and she begins to address the entire island.

Her broadcast soon begins, and she proclaimed that the Ryugu Kingdom has fallen and that she'll be the new queen of the island. She orders that those who sympathize with humans are to leave the island and that she allowed the citizens from the Fishman District onto the island as well, much to the terror of the citizens.

She also goes on about how humans are not to be trusted, mentioning the King's death to the anger of the princesses and that the Ryugu Kingdom is leading them down the path of death.

Hodie then showcases Queen Nephele chained up, calling her weak and proclaimed that she will kill the queen at the Conchcorde Plaza, in three hours, much to the horror of his children.

After that broadcast and everyone calmed down, Jinbei had a plan as she said, "The success of the plan requires you saving me. First, Megala the shark and I will allow ourselves to be captured. We'll infiltrate the plaza with you stowed away inside Megala's stomach, while someone else steals the document of the World Noble and keys to the Queen's shackles from the enemy!"

"I can take care of the stealing part," Nabi said.

"...Since you're asking, Jinbei, we'll do it!' Rafi agreed, "As long as we can back each other up, we'll go wild with this one!"

And so, the Straw Hats all followed Jinbei's plan...

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Conchcorde Plaza, the New Fishman Pirates have blocked the citizens from entering. The Queen has been set up at the site where her husband was assassinated. His crew had taken over the area with the sea kings surrounding it. Due to surviving the overdose of some odd steroids, Hodie herself has mutated into a behemoth of her former self.

Just then, the three princesses arrived at the plaza, trying to thwart the pirates, but were defeated easily. They were now tied up alongside Neptune.

The princesses apologize to their mother for letting the country fall into Hodie's hands. The New Fishman Pirates are excited, suggesting different ways of killing their captives.

Just then, Shirahoshi, Jinbei, and Megala all crashed to the ground in chains. Hodie thinks it's her lucky day, as the two she wanted to kill the most have fallen right in front of her.

Then, Hodie scoffed as she was about to drop yet another bombshell, "Don't you get it? We obtained REAL power! The Arla Pirates were just an empty symbol to bring fishmen together! After all, my strategy began long ago. The one who killed King Otohime, your so-called beloved 'King of the Ryugu Kingdom', WAS ME! I'M THE ONE WHO KILLED HIM!"

"What...?!" Jinbei was shocked, as did everyone else.

Hodie continued, "That day, I paid the human pirate to snipe the signature box and set it ablaze. And while everyone was focused on that, I shot the King myself! But then, I killed the human and set him up as the murderer! Like his son here, the King wanted to get along with humans, so he was in the way!"

Then, she went up to the prince, "He made everyone think it was wrong to seek revenge against humans, tried to persuade the people of Fishman Island to make peace with them. Well, guess what? Your father deserved to be dead! He deserved to die! That's why I killed him!"

There was a long silence, until Prince Shirahoshi spoke up, "...I knew that."

"WWWHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT?!" Everyone was surprised.

"Son...?!" The Queen was surprised as tears were in her eyes.

"What do you mean, you knew?" Hodie asked. "I thought I was all alone back then, but somehow you knew? Answer me right now!"

"A few years after the incident, Megala told me the truth," Shirahoshi answered, referring to the female shark. "She used to be the army mascot. She saw everything."

"Wait a second," Jinbei spoke to him, "You knew all of this, and yet you never tell a soul?"

"How could I?!" Shirahoshi angrily yelled, with tears in his eyes, "If I did, I thought everyone would hold a grudge against Hodie! And that was not the last promise that I made to father. No matter who killed him, I wouldn't hate them! DEATH IS NEVER AN APOLOGY!"

"Brother," Furiosha called as she was crying, "You've been so faithful to Father's wish all these years? You knew this fact and held it inside of you all alone?!"

Even Rylie and Manami were in tears, too, "Big brother!"

What a heroic young kid, Jinbei thought. No one can imitate that!

But Hodie just laughed, "OH, PLEASE! Your Princeliness, in this world, we called that STUPIDITY! In other words, it's just plain STUPID! You hear me?! STUPID! STUPID, STUPID, STUPID, STUPID! Because you wouldn't let yourself hate me, this whole kingdom would've been KA-BOOM! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT THAT YOUR MOTHER, YOUR SISTERS, and ALL OF YOUR SUBJECTS WILL ALL DIE! Are you all really this idiotic?!"

Hodie then assaults the queen and princesses with a barrage of arrows. The three are now unconscious from the attack as Hodie continued, "Now watch as I blow the head off your old Queen Nephele! This is the end of your despicable Ryugu Kingdom! YOUR QUEEN IS DEAD, LONG LIVE THE QUEEN!"

But just as Hodie was about to land the finishing blow on the Queen, Megala starts to act strangely and spits someone out.

It was Rafi, who jumped out of Megalo's mouth at that moment and gives Hodie a devastating kick.

Above the plaza, the Thousand Sunny blasts the majority of fishman pirates with the Gaon cannon, while the whale rescues his mistress. It turns out that this rescue was planned out by Jinbei.

The locals then bombard Rafi with questions, "Do you really plan to take down the island? Why did you occupy the palace? Are you enemies or allies?"

"Friends of foes...?" Rafi spoke up. "You can decide that for yourselves!"

As Hodie gets up after getting thrown back from Rafi's kick, the citizens watching from the perimeter acknowledge Rafi the way Jinbei had hoped, "The Straw Hats and Lady Boss Jinbei are gonna save this country for sure!"

"Cutie-hoshi's gonna be in danger," Rafi said. "He'll have to escape on his own."

"Wait, Rafi...," Prince Shirahoshi halted her as he blushes, "Did you just...called me cute?"

"Yeah," Rafi answered. "You're the cutest boy I've ever met next to my beloved betrothed, Boa Hank."

"I'm sorry," Prince Shirahoshi apologized. "It's all because of my secret."

"It's okay," Jinbei replied. "You've nurtured that tiny bud all these years by yourself. Now let us handle this together!"

"Jinbei, you fool! You cowardly fool," Hodie said to her, "You of all people, getting close with humans! If I be the ruler of this island, I'll change everything! You were an idiot siding with humans!"

Jinbei was beyond furious, "I won't let the kingdom be destroyed by you! I now fought alongside Rafi and her crew. We will protect the Kingdom!"

Prince Shirahoshi and the royal family agreed, as did everyone on Fishman Island.

"Hodie, you're gonna have to go through me or Rafi...," Jinbei continued, "You can try all you want to become 'queen', but... There's only room for one Pirate Queen! And that's Rafi!"

Thanks to Jinbei's determination, Rafi nodded and then steps forward and takes out half of the pirates with a burst of Haoshoku Haki. Her crew was impressed with her ability, as did Jinbei.

"It looks like Rafi got it after all," Sandi smiled.

"If she wasn't capable of that, maybe Nabi or me can be the new Captain," Zora added.

The New Fishman Pirates are charging towards the Straw Hat Pirates and Hodie uses her water shot on Prince Shirahoshi, but it is intercepted by Jinbei's own water shot.

"In a world covered with water, humans can't even breathe underwater," Hodie growled, "They don't deserve to be ruler of the seas! Your inferior species always beg for help! Too bad you've no chance of winning!"

"Well... That's what these last two years were for! We'll protect them all!" Rafi replied as she landed her Gum Gum Elephant punches on Hodie, finishing her off.

The darkness of the Fishman people, the true killer of King Otohime had finally been dragged out into the light. Hodie Jones' plot to take over Fishman Island had, ironically enough, been foiled by a band of human pirates stopping this crisis. Now Fishman Island is ready to walk forward into the future...

Some of the Straw Hats repeatedly asked Jinbei to join the crew. Jinbei admits that she's flattered that Rafi asked, but she said she has things to do. However, when her task is done, she promises the crew she will join them then.

"You have my thanks...," Jinbei smiled. Then, she tells the Straw Hats what's been happening during their absence, such as Akaina and Aokija battled for the title of fleet admiral and that Akaina was the victor and that Blackbraid became the new Empress.

During their goodbyes, Rafi and the other Straw-Hat girls give Prince Shirahoshi a shower of kisses.

After a respectful and (in some cases) tearful farewell, the Straw Hat Pirates leave Fishman Island...

* * *

 **PUNK HAZARD**

After saving Fishman Island from danger and saying their goodbyes to the Queen, Prince Shirahoshi, and everyone else, Rafi and her crew were seen off by Jinbei and the others and entered the New World at last.

The crew then discovered Punk Hazard, a mysterious island split into two halves, one blazing hot and one freezing cold, and decided to land and explore. It turns out Punk Hazard was the site of Akaina's and Aokija's decisive battle for the position of fleet admiral two years ago.

Smokey, who had changed her affiliation to the G-5 Base in the New World, along with Tadashi, followed the Straw Hats ashore.

Before long, Smokey discovered a mysterious lab on the island. There, she found Trafalgar D. Lauren, who had become one of the newly appointed Seven Warlords of the Sea. As Smokey and Lauren squared off, the Straw Hats appeared as well, and the battle became a free-for-all.

Lauren even switches the hearts of Frankie, Choppie, Nabi, and Sandi. Choppie in Sandi's body, Nabi in Frankie's body, Frankie in Choppie's body, and Sandi, to her lovingly, dirty surprise, in Nabi's body. They tried to make sense of their situation and meet up with Rafi and the others, while Smokey describes the presence of a common enemy.

In fact, however, their true common enemy was elsewhere. That enemy was Mistress Celcia Clown, a colleague of Dr. Vegapunk and a scientist who'd been developing weapons on the island.

Lauren proposed a 'pirate alliance' to Rafi, claiming that if they could just kidnap Celcia, they could use her as leverage against one of the Four Empresses. Rafi accepts, despite the initial shocking of the remaining Straw-Hat Pirates.

Lauren returns Frankie and Choppie to their original bodies, leaving Nabi to go into Sandi's body. The group establishes their current objective. Then, Rafi challenged Celcia's power in battle.

However, Rafi and even Smokey were defeated by the powers of Celcia's Gas-Gas Fruit, and Lauren was taken by Verga, head of G-5, who'd appeared out of nowhere.

Later, Verga and Monte, the bird with a manly human face, were inside Celcia's research room with their captives, Rafi, Robert, and Frankie as well as Smokey, Tadashi, and Lauren. Verga states that everyone here will die, and she'll report their deaths as accidents.

Before long, the whole story became clear. According to Lauren, the one behind Celcia was none other than Donquixote Doflamenko, one of the Seven Warlords. Verga, who'd helped Celcia, was also a pirate who followed Doflamenko.

Also known as the 'Joker', Doflamenko was hiding her activities as a black-market weapons broker. Under her patronage, Celcia was developing a new weapon of mass destruction called The Land of Death.

The fighting began again as Rafi and Lauren tried to capture Celcia, and Smokey tried to confront Verga for betraying her subordinates.

In the laboratory, Celcia meets up with Monte and Verga as she said, "Sorry, I'm late, Verga."

"No problem...," Verga replied. "When will the experiment begin?"

"Soon...," Celcia answered. "Monte, the Movie Dial."

"Right away," Monte said.

As they're getting ready to start the experiment, Celcia reveals that she knows all of Lauren's plans, thanks to Monte's abilities, and thanks Lauren for naïvely giving her her heart as part of their contract.

A while later, finally, Rafi and her allies escaped.

"Freedom!" Rafi shouted.

"Now, what to do...," Lauren began to ask, "...with all of you?"

"What's gonna be done is already decided...," Smokey replied to Lauren.

"All right, undo the chains already," Tadashi spoke up, "I'll do what you say..."

"Will you quit it, Tadashi?" Smokey yelled, "Is life so precious to you that you'd flatter pirates?"

"I would now!" Tadashi cried, "If I die, so will my subordinates!"

"We continue our strategy...," Lauren reassured everyone, "This time, we will capture Celcia."

"All right! Let's do this!" Rafi cried.

Along the way to continue their strategy, Law switches Sandi and Nabi back into their original bodies at his request, despite Sandi's silent protests. Then, she informs everyone that there is only one escape route that can avoid the gas; a door marked R-66.

Smokey prepares to fight Verga, and Tadashi and the G-5 Marines search for the escape route. Rafi goes after Celcia and is told by Zora to take her seriously this time.

After many numerous battles, Celcia is captured, her subordinates were defeated, and the entire Punk Hazard will soon met its fate by the Marines. Meanwhile, Lauren has healed the children, and Tadashi said that he will be taking care of them. Sandi cooks food for all of them using her new recipe, and everyone has a party.

The Marines revealed that they badmouth the crew because if they don't, they will come to love them.

And so, the Straw Hats, along with their ally and prisoner, headed out for Dressrosa on the Thousand Sunny...

* * *

 **DRESSROSA**

After successfully captured Celcia, the Straw Hats set out for Dressrosa, the kingdom ruled by Doflamenko, according to the plan made by their ally, Trafalgar D. Lauren.

During the trip, Lauren used a Transponder Snail to propose a deal to Doflamenko. In exchange for having Celcia returned to her, Doflamenko would step down from her position as Warlord of the Sea... Those were Lauren's terms.

Lauren's goal was to destroy Doflamenko's factory, that's producing artificial Devil Fruit known as SMILE, to prevent Kaida, one of the Four Empresses, from buying them by the bushel to strengthen her forces.

To do so, Lauren's strategy was to use Celcia to draw out Doflamenko long enough to find the factory, somewhere in Dressrosa, and destroy it.

And so, the night after negotiations with Doflamenko, the outcome became clear...

The next day, the morning newspaper arrived. On the headline, it read, "Donquixote Doflamenko Leaves the Seven Warlords of the Sea! The Dressrosa Throne abandoned."

"Throne?!" Brooke was stunned, "She was a queen?!"

"Everything going so easy just makes me feel uneasy...," Frankie said.

The newspaper also reported that the Heart Pirates and the Straw Hat Pirates have formed an alliance, and so have the On Air, Kid and Hawkins Pirates. All three items of news are declared as huge threats to the world.

Meanwhile, Doflamenko receives a call from Lauren. But before she could negotiate Celcia's release, Rafi butts in and yelled at the former Warlord for helping Caesar.

Unfazed, Doflamenko tells Rafi to come find her in Dressrosa because she has something Rafi would stop at nothing to get. Before she could elaborate any further, Lauren took the phone back and told her former captain the location of Celcia's release, Green Bit and ended the call.

Once they infiltrated Dressrosa, filled with living toys, passionate people, and fairies, the crew split into three teams: destroying the factory, handing over Celcia, and guarding the Thousand Sunny.

Rafi's on the factory-destroying team, but she took a detour to join the Corrida Coliseum tournament that's offering Alice's Flame-Flame Fruit as a prize! During the tournament, Rafi learns that the ruler (King/Queen) of the Pirates is someone who conquers all the conquerors in the New World.

Meanwhile, Lauren's team goes to hand over Celcia, but it was a trap!

"Doflamenko didn't resign," Sandi warned on the Transponder Snail. "There was no exchange deal for Celcia!"

Doflamenko laughed when she appeared, "Heh, heh, heh... Prejudices just give birth to humanity's blind spots!"

Doflamenko's clever trap puts Lauren face-to-face with yet another admiral of the Marines, Fujitori!

Along the way in Dressrosa, the rest of the crew meet some folks and inhabitants of Dressorsa, who informs them of the nation's hidden darkness. Furious at Doflamenko's evil machinations, they decide to help in their fight for freedom. Once the Straw Hats escaped with Celcia Clown and the Marines heading to Dressrosa, the two Warlords have a showdown on the iron bridge.

Lauren told her former leader that she's ending the alliance with the Straw Hats because once they stop the production of SMILE, Kaida will wipe out Doflamenko. Her goal was to make Doflamenko pay for what she did 13 years ago, even if it cost her her life.

Rafi get prepared when she comes across a very unexpected face...

"It's been a long time, Rafi," a voice appeared.

It was Saba, Rafi's blond sister and the Revolutionary Army's Chief of Staff.

"Hey...what's your relationship with Straw Hat?" Lauren asked Saba.

"Rafi's my little sis," Saba answered. "Nice to meet 'ya!"

"Sister?! The Revolutionary Armey's Chief of Staff...is Straw Hat's sister?!"

"Saba and Alice were both my sisters!" Rafi replied, "We all trained together as kids. The first one to take off for the sea was Saba. Alice and I thought she was dead the whole time, but now... she's not."

During the numerous battles that followed, Rafi and Lauren headed for the palace on the fourth step to face Doflamenko. Meanwhile, a collection of coliseum gladiators, who're after Doflamenko as well, clash with the officers of the Donquixote family!

When Rafi and Lauren finally reach the fourth step, they square off in direct combat against Doflamenko!

"Finally, have you cornered...Joker!" Lauren shouted.

"Do you really think you can beat me?" Doflamenko laughed.

Thirteen years ago, Lauren's benefactor, Cora, was killed by Doflamenko and was not only a top executive of the Donquixote Family but was also Doflamenko's sister. Now Lauren fights back against Doflamenko to fulfill the wishes of Donquixote 'Cora' Rosina, Doflamenko's sister.

The forces of Rafi's army and every one of Dressrosa emerge triumphant one by one. Rafi had even unleashed the tremendous Gear Four to counteract Doflamenko's strength and ultimately topple the mighty foe, liberating Dressrosa from her rule. The repercussions of Doflamenko's defeat are felt all across the world, with countries losing wars and pirates losing trades.

Around the world, the Worst Generation receive the news of what happened in Dressrosa, and Kaida is informed that Doflamenko has been defeated.

After an exhausting battle, night falls on Dressrosa, and the Straw Hat Pirates have gone to recuperate. Saba arrives, saying that she just wants to see Rafi's face. She also said that Dressrosa would become chaotic again in a few days, so the Straw Hats should leave soon as well.

"I know there's a lot I want to tell you," Rafi spoke to Saba in her sleep. "But you'd better get going soon..."

"Yeah, I've got things to do...," Saba replied. "We'll meet again soon."

"By the way, tell Mom and the Revolutionary I said hi," Rafi added.

As she hugged Rafi and said her goodbyes, Saba looked up to the sea and sky as she rode on a flock of birds, "Rafi really did found herself a good crew... You think so, too, don't you? Alice..."

The next day after Rafi finally emerges victorious, she's forced into a ritual of cups with the other pirates they fought alongside. It was the creation of the Straw Hat Fleet!

At first, Rafi refused to be the boss of her newest allies but said that they can come to her aid whenever she needed them, and she'll do the same for them, but the others decide to join the Straw Hats on their own free will and drink the sake cups one-sidedly.

Rafi is bewildered that they will serve her, even when she refuses their offer, but later joins in the greatest feast that is prepared for them.

"Hey, Straw Hat," Lauren walked up to Rafi, "My goal had been realized. This alliance is over."

"Got it! You've got other things to do as well...," Rafi replied.

"Heh... I do suppose I'm in your debt, Straw Hat," Lauren said, leaving. "The next time we meet, I might stick with you for a little longer."

And so, their crazy skirmish in Dressrosa had finally drawn to a close...

* * *

Somewhere at sea, onboard the ship of the Rubilocks Pirates, Shakira stood there at the wheel, smiling.

As she looked back to when she gave young Rafi her Straw Hat, Shakira spoke once more, "Just you wait, Rafi...!"

As the news of the Straw Hats' accomplishment at Dressrosa spread throughout the world, Daniella, Rafi's mother and the Revolutionary leader, were looking at the new bounty posters of her daughter and the Straw Hats.

Daniella smiled as she seemed to be incredibly proud of her daughter because of all the trouble Rafi has been causing for the World Government and looks forward to the day they would meet face to face once again, meaning that she had met Rafi before back at East Blue.

Daniella decided to focus on her own goals, thinking that Rafi was old enough to take care of herself.

"Good job, Rafi...! You keep doing what you're doing," Daniella said, smiling.

 **END OF FINAL CHAPTER**


	8. Epilogue

It was now sunset. The Thousand Sunny sat moored in the open sea of the New World. Rafi stood on the top deck. beneath her, the crew seemed to be relaxed and getting ready to set sail once again.

"Man,... In the end, we didn't get any treasure at all...," Nabi groaned. "What a drag."

"At least we still get to finally relax," Zora yawned.

As the crew prepared to cast off and sail into the sea, Rafi looked around, ragged from the long journeys.

"You know," Usoppe mused aloud, "after all that, we still don't know where the One Piece is exactly, or even the true history ponegylph about the Void Century that Robert searched for. There's so many questions left unanswered."

"Honestly, I don't care where the One Piece is," Rafi replied. "I don't care if it may or may not exist at all! I didn't come all this way to have any old, boring adventure! This voyage was unlike anything we've ever seen."

The rest of the Straw Hats have gathered, smiling at Rafi.

"It was never about the treasure," Rafi said. "It's about our journeys together. As captain, I dedicated my life to the safety of my crew. We've gone from the bottom to the top someday. We're more than just a crew,...we're family! So we'd better get started!"

The Straw Hats cheered.

Zora moved closed to Robert, "This is gonna be a very long voyage and it's very...very dangerous." She was very close to him now.

"Don't worry," Robert murmured, "I'll protect you."

Zora threw her arms around Robert and they kissed as the Thousand Sunny sailed into the sunset. Nabi kissed Sandi as well and she fainted right away.

"Mmmm-mmm-mmm," Frankie said, smiling happily. "Okay, NOW I've seen everything."

The Straw Hats laughed and celebrated once more.

* * *

As Rafi did said, the One Piece may or may not be out there or an actual thing. But it will be the friendship that Rafi and her crew forged over their adventures that is so unbreakable it is 'one piece'.

And that, dear listeners, is the end of the tale. Lovers all round, villains vanquished, and treasures that are yet to be found.

When new enemies appeared in the New World, some old adversaries may show up as well, and new discoveries that are yet to be revealed, the Straw Hat Pirates' adventures - and misadventures - will continue once again.

Until then, a brief parting.

 **THE END!  
** **(Go to New Adventure)**


End file.
